With friends like these
by Squidly is gorjus
Summary: Rebecca and Kelly head of to Camp Green Lake. Rebecca is worried about what the boys are like there, what if they pick on her? Little does she know this is the place she will make her most greatest friends she's ever had and will have in her life...R&R pl
1. Chapter one

**Please Review!**

This is my first fan fiction and I hope people like it. I know it may be a bit mary- sueish but whatever! At least I'm going to make it a good Mary - sue. So tell me what you think, your likes, dislikes and what I could improve on. Plus tell me what you think should happen with the characters, I'm always open to ideas.

* * *

Chapter one

Rebecca and Kelly sat on the bus which was travelling to Camp Green Lake. It was sweltering hot in the bus and their throats itched from thirst.

Rebecca stared out the window, she had window seat. They seemed to be travelling through a vast desert environment which was littered with holes which must have been about five foot deep!

Rebecca was scarcely talking and Kelly seemed to have given up with conversation ages ago. The reason Rebecca wasn't talking was because she was so nervous about this Camp Green Lake place.

Rebecca was quite a pretty girl, with shoulder length, naturally straight blonde hair and dark blue eyes. She was small and many girls her age towered over her. She was wearing three quarter length jeans, a top saying "Babe," on it and some suede boots. She was also wearing a gold necklace which had a diamond in it, her Grandad had giving it to her before he died.

Kelly didn't get as much attention from the boys as Rebecca did. Probably because she was so simple looking. She had frizzy, mousy brown hair which she had tied in piggy tails and her eyes were a pale blue. She was taller than Rebecca and quite lanky. She had a squeaky, sometimes irritating voice.

She was wearing a top that looked quite small for her, it had a picture of a rose on it and she was wearing three quarter lengths and suede boots too, because she was copying Rebecca. She always copied Rebecca when it came to fashion.

Rebecca kept looking nervously at the guard who sat at the front of the bus, he had a rifle in his hands and was eyeing the two girls suspiciously. Kelly saw Rebecca looking at the guard and stuck her tongue out at him. Rebecca laughed.

Kelly and Rebecca had been best friends for three years.

Kelly was the more adventurous one, she'd always get the two girls into trouble and Rebecca would always have to sweet talk them out of it.

Kelly fidgeted with the handcuff which attached her hand to the chair in front. "This handcuff is making my wrist sweaty," Kelly complained to the guard.

The guard ignored her.

"Hey, I'm talking to you," she said.

"I suggest you shut up, little girl, or you'll be sorry," the guard said, looking at her over his sunglasses.

Kelly gave him a dirty look but shut up.

She gave Rebecca a mischievous grin. Rebecca smiled back.

The reason why the two girls were handcuffed in a bus, heading to Camp Green Lake (which is a juvenile delinquent centre for boys) is because Kelly had seen a coat and a bag in a shop that she really wanted and took it, trying to shove the coat up her t-shirt and giving Rebecca the bag to hold. Obviously that didn't work and the shop worker noticed and started yelling at them.

Kelly began running out of the shop and she grabbed Rebecca to come with her. They got cornered by a policeman just as they were trying to leg it down the elevators. Rebecca wasn't really a bad girl, she didn't want to get in trouble with the police, it's just she was so gullible, she easily got talked into things.

The judge was going to send them to jail, but Rebecca pleaded with him not to send them there. She hated the thought of living in a grimy cell jail.

The judge had told them of a place called Camp Green Lake which was another option but only boys go there.

Rebecca had begged to go there, anything is better than jail, she had thought.

The Judge agreed to send the two girls there.

Rebecca was quite frightened now, what if the boys were rough and tough and picked on her.

Kelly seemed fine about it.

"All those boys to ourselves," she had said, "I bet they haven't seen girls in months, they are going to love us,"

"But what if they pick on us?" Rebecca had said.

"Pick on you!" Kelly had snorted, "No way hun, They are well gonna fancy you, you are well pretty,"

"Shut up, I ain't pretty," Rebecca said.

"Whatever Becca, and boys just fall over themselves to snog you cuz you're an ugly dog!" Kelly had said, rolling her eyes…


	2. Chapter two

Chapter 2

"Look, Becca, there's our new home!" Kelly said, pointing towards a collection of cabins and tents ahead.

"Look you can see the boys!" Rebecca said nervously. A load of boys in orange clothes and looking very dirty were walking around.

"They look a bit trampy, they are well dirty," Kelly said in disgust.

"What's with the orange clothes?" Rebecca said.

"I don't want to have to wear that!" Kelly said, shocked at the very thought

.  
"Me neither," Rebecca agreed. As they went through the Camp, Kelly started giggling slightly.

"Actually some of these boys are pretty fit," she said.

The boys looked really shocked to see girls and were gawping in at the bus and started running after the bus.

Kelly started giving them rude gestures and blowing kisses at them, Rebecca just ducked in her seat with embarrassment. The bus stopped and the guard came over and unlocked the handcuffs.

"Bout time!" Kelly said, jumping up and grabbing her pink backpack.

Rebecca rubbed her wrist which was really achy. She picked up her bag also.

The guard led them off the bus.

Rebecca grabbed Kelly arms.

"I'm well nervous," she said.

"Don't be!" Kelly said, "I think it's going to be pretty cool here with all these fit lads," They stepped off the bus.

The bus driver gave Kelly a funny look so she stuck her middle finger up at him.

Rebecca giggled slightly.

The guard led them towards a cabin, loads of boys starting yelling rude comments and began wolf whistling.  
Rebecca felt herself going bright red but Kelly just smiled broadly at them.

She was loving the attention because she didn't get that much from boys at their school.

In cabin sat a scary looking man. He was sitting behind a desk and was eating sunflower seeds.

"Woah!" Kelly whispered, "He's a bit ugly ain't he?" Rebecca tried not to start laughing.

"Sit down," the man said, gesturing to two chairs in front of the desk.

Kelly and Rebecca sat down.

They noticed he had a massive burlap sack on sunflower seeds beside his desk.

"You have a lot of sunflower seeds," Kelly said, saying what Rebecca was thinking.

"I quit smoking," the man said.

"Good! Smokings bad for your health," Kelly said. Rebecca knew for a fact that Kelly didn't care jackshit about this because she smoked anyway.

"That's why I quit," the man said, getting kind of angry because Kelly had such a big mouth.

Kelly seemed to notice he was getting annoyed too because she went all quiet.

The man looked around his cluttered desk and then picked up two files.

One said, "Kelly Summers," on the front and the other said, "Rebecca Smith," "Rebecca and Kelly," he said, rather than asked.

"Yes, that us," Rebecca said, quietly.

"My name is Mr Sir, whenever you speak to me you will call me by my name, is that clear?" he said.

"Yes Mr Sir," Rebecca said, Kelly was still being unusually quiet.

Mr Sir got a bottle out of a fridge which was beside his desk.

Rebecca and Kelly both looked up eagerly, hoping he'd give it to them.

"Are you two thirsty?" he asked.

"Yes Mr Sir," Rebecca said.

"Well you better get used to it, you two are going to be thirsty for the next 17 months," he said.

Kelly sighed and said, "Well we wouldn't be if you give us some of that Coke now would we?" She pressed some sunflower seeds into Rebecca's hands as she said this, she must of stole them from the burlap sack.

Mr Sir brought his face close to Kelly's, "You have a big mouth don't you, young lady, well you better button it before I do something I will regret," Kelly shut up straight away. Rebecca noticed she was chewing on some sunflower seeds when Mr Sir was not looking at her.

So when Mr Sir wasn't looking she stuffed the handful, Kelly had given her in her mouth.

Mr Sir led the two girls outside. The boys were still yelling things…


	3. Chapter three

Chapter 3

He took them to another room, he gave then the orange clothes and some shower tokens.

"Eww! I'm not wearing this!" Kelly said, "Orange is not my colour,"  
"Mr sir, these clothes are seriously trampy!" Rebecca decided to put her words worth in.

"You will wear what I tell you to wear!" Mr Sir said, menacingly.

He chucked a boot at Kelly who ducked and it missed.

"You could of hit me then!" she said, shocked.

"It was a pity I missed," Mr Sir said, spitting out some Sunflower seeds.

"That's child abuse that is!" Kelly continued to argue.

"Do I look like I care!" Mr Sir said, looking through the two girls bag.

"Do you mind not looking in my bag," Kelly said, trying to snatch her bag off him, "It has personal things in there!"  
Mr Sir shoved her back and Kelly went flying backwards almost knocking Rebecca over.

"Don't try my temper!" he bellowed.

Kelly actually looked a bit frightened.

Mr Sir seemed to calm down a bit.

"You can get changed in your tent," Mr Sir said.

"What? In front of the boys?" Kelly giggled.

"No you have a piece of tent separating you from the boys," Mr Sir said, giving the girls there bags.

"Yeah like that's going to help," Kelly snorted, "I know what teenage boys are like!"  
A small man with a lot of sunblock on his nose came walking in the room at this point.

"Hello, my name is Mr Pendanski and I will be your Counsellor, You two may have done some bad things in your life but that does not make you bad kids. I respect you Rebecca and Kelly," he said.

"Who is this freak?" Kelly asked a little too loudly.

The Mr Pendanski guy chose to ignore it and led the two girls outside.

"You will be in D tent, D stands for Diligence," he said, leading them towards a grotty looking tent.

"Yeah and I know what diligence means," Kelly said sarcastically, rolling her eyes at Rebecca.

Rebecca shrugged, she didn't know what it meant either.

"Why are we in D tent?" Rebecca asked.

"Because it is the only tent with vacancies, the rest are full," Mr Pendanski said, matter of factly.

"Oh," Rebecca mumbled her reply.

"And if the boys hurt you in anyway you are to tell me or any of the other counsellors straight away, do you understand?" Mr Pendanski said, seriously.

"Yes…" Rebecca said nervously, he had now got her worrying that the boys may hurt her.

They arrived at D tent. Three boys were sitting at the tent steps.

"Woah!" one black boy with dark rimmed glasses said, "What are chicks doing here?"  
"Rex, these are our new campers, Rebecca and Kelly," he said, "This is Alan and Theodore," He pointed at the two other boys. Alan was a white boy wearing a doo rag and had a toothpick in his mouth, Rebecca looked at Kelly slightly, she was practically drooling at Alan. Rebecca could so tell she liked him and she could see why. Theodore was a large black boy.

"I'm X ray," the one with the glasses said, "That's Squid and Armpit," So Alan was nicknamed Squid and Theodore was nicknamed Armpit.

"Yep and he's Mom," Squid said, pointing at Mr Pendanski.  
He had the cutest Texas accent.

"We all have our little nicknames, but I prefer to call them by the names their parents gave them, names society will recognise them by," Mr Pendanski said.

X ray gave him a dirty look.

"What's with the glasses?" Kelly asked, taking them off X ray and putting them on. She quickly took them off, "God, you must be blind I can barely see out them," X ray looked quite taken aback, He looked at Kelly angrily. So did the other boys.

"What's wrong with my glasses?" he asked her angrily.

"Well…." Kelly giggled slightly, "They are REALLY dorky,"  
Rebecca put her hand over Kelly's mouth as X ray advanced menacingly, "She doesn't really mean that. I think they are pretty cool, they look good on you," she said quickly and sweetly.

He smiled at Rebecca, "Good," he said, taking them out of Kelly's hands and putting them back on.

Rebecca took her hand off Kelly's mouth.

"You better keep your mouth shut, you are so gonna get battered if you don't," Rebecca whispered to Kelly.

"What are you two whispering about?" Squid asked, scowling at them slightly.

"Nothing, it's not about how fit you are if that's what your thinking," Kelly said, she then whispered to Rebecca, "He is though!" "Hands off, he's mine," Rebecca whispered back, maybe a little too loud.

Squid seemed quite pleased with all the attention he was getting from the two girls. "Told ya the girls love me," he said to X ray and Armpit.

"Now don't go getting bigheaded," Rebecca said laughing.

"I ain't bigheaded," Squid said, scowling slightly.

"Don't go in a mood with me," Rebecca said, punching him lightly on the arm.

Squid smiled slightly, "I ain't in a mood,"  
"You look really silly with that toothpick in your mouth," Kelly butted in, not wanting to be left out in this little conversation.  
Squid looked a little crestfallen by this, he took the toothpick out of his mouth.

"Shut up Kelly!" Rebecca said, surprising herself slightly, "Don't listen to her Squid, I think it makes you look cute!"  
Squid grinned and popped the toothpick back in his mouth, "I'm glad somebody thinks that!"  
"Well just think yourself lucky we don't think it makes you look cute, that would make us gay," X ray said, rolling his eyes.

Rebecca was beginning to get bored of this conversation, and besides she was boiling and wanted to get in the tent so she could be in the shade.

"C'mon Kelly, lets go in the tent," Rebecca said, hoisting her bag further up her shoulder.

They walked up the steps and lifted up the flap to the tent. The boys followed them.

There was a load of cots in the tent and it stunk of sweaty boys, not the best smell in the world.

There was a piece of tent which was cutting off this section to another section.

"I think our cots are on the other side of that piece of tent," Rebecca said, pointing at the area.

"Yeah it is," Armpit said, "Mom put that up this morning,"  
Rebecca and Kelly walked over to it and lifted the tent up and walked inside. There was two cots and a shelf thing and two crates. Rebecca dumped her bag in her crate whilst Kelly flopped down on the bed.

"That Squid dude is fine!" Kelly said, grinning cheekily at Rebecca.

Rebecca was about to reply when she heard Squid shout, "We can hear you by the way!" Kelly went red and Rebecca had a sudden fit of hysterical laughter.

Kelly got off the bed and peeped around the piece of tent which was separating them from the boys. "Oooooh Becca come here," Kelly whispered, "Squids taking his top off!" Rebecca giggled slightly and peered through a gap in the tent too. Squid had such a nice body.

He happened to look up, the girls weren't sure whether he saw them or not but they both leapt back and started spluttering with laughter.

"What are you two girlies giggling at now?" they heard X ray say.

The girls didn't answer, just giggled quietly.

"If you two are like this all night I won't get any sleep," Armpit said.

"You'd better watch out, Armpit is really grumpy if you wake him up in the night. He sits on you and farts on you!" Squid said, "He done it to me before,"  
"Ewww," Rebecca said, "Thanks for the warning, now I know that I am never gonna wake Armpit up, that is just gross!" She lifted up the tent and walked into the boys section, Kelly followed her. Two boys walked in, one with crazy blonde hair which stuck out at odd angles and one Hispanic boy who was wearing a bandana.

The both stopped all of a sudden and gawped when they saw the two girls.

"Girls?" the Hispanic boy said in a cute Mexican accent, rubbing his eyes, "Am I really seeing this?"  
"You sure are," Squid said, "This is Rebecca and Kelly," "The one with the crazy hair is Zigzag, the other oddball is Magnet," X ray introduced them.

"Hi," Rebecca said smiling.

Kelly crossed her arms and sighed, "Well you have dodgy hair," she said pointing at Zigzag, "And you have a weird voice," she said pointing at Magnet.

Magnet and Zigzag both scowled at her.

"I think you suit Magnet fine," X ray said to Kelly, "You have a weird voice too, it's far too squeaky!" Kelly looked at him her eyes blazing, she hated anyone calling her squeaky. She opened her mouth about to reply when Rebecca interrupted her.

"God's sake Kelly!" Rebecca said, "Do you ALWAYS have to criticise these boys? Ziggy, your hair suits you and is really cool and Magnet I think your voice is really cute," The two boys beamed.

"God's sake Becca!" Kelly shot back, "Do you ALWAYS have to compliment these boys? You are so sucking up…"


	4. Chapter four

**Thankyou to the people who have reviewed so far. I promise you the story is going to get more intresting. Please keep the reviews coming in. I would like some suggestions to what you think should happen in the story as well.

* * *

**

Chapter 4

"That's a bit sick calling her a suck up," Magnet said, looking at Kelly. Rebecca grinned up at him as he was quite taller than her. Rebecca didn't like being small all too much, Zigzag was so tall it hurt her neck to look up at him. Kelly was extremely annoyed that Magnet was sticking up for Rebecca. She shrieked furiously and turned and marched into the girls section of the tent, her piggy tails swinging.

"Is she always that shrill?" Armpit asked.

"Pretty much," Rebecca said, hoping that Kelly wouldn't hear.

"Is she always that obnoxious?" Magnet asked.

"Pretty much," Rebecca said shrugging.

"The way she shrieks it's just like a piglet," Zigzag said, wildly looking Rebecca up an down as he spoke.

"She was wearing piggy tails too," X ray said, "Hey, I think I've thought of a name for her"

"What is it then?" Rebecca asked, interested.

"Piglet," X ray said.

Rebecca giggled slightly, she hoped she had a better nickname than that.

"Thought of a nickname for me then yet?" she asked.

"Nope, I'm finding it a bit difficult for you," X ray said, looking at her thoughtfully.

"Please let it be a nice name, not something like Piglet!" Rebecca said.

"Well I thought of a couple but I don't like them too much. I think your pretty cute but Cutie isn't too good, I thought you are sweet but sweetie makes you sound like a lollipop or something," he said.

He looked at her top, "Babe," he said reading the front of it.

"I know," he said, smiling, "Your nickname can be Baby"

"That's suits her," Zigzag said, "She is so small," Rebecca beamed, Baby was much better than Piglet.

Two more boys came into the tent. One was wearing a red hat and the other was really small and had curly hair.

The one with the hat gasped when he saw Rebecca, "What on earth is a GIRL doing here?" he said. The little one looked at Rebecca with wide, surprised eyes, he quickly looked away when he saw Rebecca looking.

"Not just one girl Caveman, two!" X ray said, "PIGLET!" he called over the tent which separated the girls bit to the boys, "Get out here now, some more guys want to meet you"

Piglet stormed out, "What's with calling me Piglet?" she asked angrily.

"That's your nickname, that means your accepted in our group," X ray said.

Piglet didn't know what to make of this.

"What's Becca's nickname?" she asked instead.

"Baby," Magnet said.

"How come she gets a nice one and I get named after a pig?" Piglet asked, quite annoyed.

"Because she didn't act like such an obnoxious pig when she first met us," Zigzag said, his wide eyes staring at the girls intently.

Piglet glared at Zigzag, Zigzag stared back. Baby couldn't help but wonder what must be going on in Zigzags mind, he seemed like quite an unusual but interesting guy. She wished she knew what he was thinking. She reckoned his mind would be full of little cartoons and stuff.

She didn't like the staring match between Zigzag and Piglet, she wanted to stop it so she interrupted them by saying, "Well I guess the one in the red hat is Caveman coz you called him that earlier on X, but what's the little dude's name"

"His name is Zero," X ray said, "Don't talk to him, he's worthless, he never talks to anyone," Zero looked at the tent floor and walked over to his cot and laid down on it. Caveman looked at him sadly.

"Don't be so mean X, that's a shame," Baby said, Zero looked at her slightly.

"Hey," X ray said shrugging his shoulders, "No one cares about him," Baby thought it was best not to argue as X ray seemed to be the leader of the boys.

"Well we gotta go and get a shower girlies," Squid said, "You can wait here if ya want, we'll give you a tour later," Baby didn't like them being called "girlies," all too much.

Baby and Piglet nodded as the boys left one by one out of the tent.

The girls went back to their section.

They flopped down on their cots.

"So then Baby," Piglet said, grinning, "Lets dish out the gossip about the guys whilst they are showering…Who do you like the best"

"I ain't sure," Baby said, "I think all of them have stuff that I like about them"

"Well, I like Squid," Piglet said, "He is soooo fit! He's almost as attractive as Sean," Baby rolled her eyes. Sean was a boy at their school that Piglet fancied for years, she'd always follow him around with a puppy dog look in her eyes, not realising that he just wasn't interested…

* * *

_Zigzag's P.O.V _

_There are two girls in camp, they are nicknamed Baby and Piglet. I was a bit paranoid to begin with, I guess, I didn't like the way Baby was looking at me, It was like she was trying to READ my mind. I was sort of worried, what happens if she tried to take control of mind! But then I realised she probably wouldn't, she was giving off all these warm, friendly vibes so I came to the conclusion that she wasn't a brain- eating alien from Mars._

I am not too sure about Piglet though, she may be an alien. I said something about her being an obnoxious pig and she kept glaring at me, it was like she was challenging me to a staring contest, I never lose staring contests so I stared back. She was pretty tough though, she didn't even blink! Baby like totally interrupted it though. I don't know why… was it jealousy?

Hee hee, no way! Don't be silly Ziggy! Ooops there I go talking to myself again. Anyway, why would she be jealous, no girls like me. It's probably coz of my hair! But if they can't stand my hair being weird no way would they be able to stand me being weird.

_Yeh, I do know I'm weird…. I'm not crazy though. Isn't it sick how all of a sudden people say your crazy JUST because you start saying what you think. I am entitled to say what I think… aren't I?

* * *

_

Baby looked over at her orange jumpsuit which was crumpled on her bed. "We'd better get changed, Piglet," she said, getting up off her cot, "Whilst the boys ain't here"

Piglet nodded and grabbed her jumpsuit, she looked at it disgustedly, "This looks as though it was made for boys only, it's gonna be well big on me"

"It's gonna be HUGE on me coz I'm so small," Baby said, shoving it on.

Right enough it was massive on her, she had to roll the sleeves right up and it looked extremely baggy.

Piglet and Baby burst out laughing at the sight of it.

Baby had an idea, "I know, we'll ask Mom or Mr Sir when we see them whether we can customise these jumpsuits to fit us better"

"That's a great idea, we can make them more girly." Piglet said, she shoved her hand in one of the big pockets, "At least I can fit all my make up and stuff in these pockets"

"I could make a mini skirt out of this jumpsuit," Baby said, looking at her jumpsuit closely.

"Good idea," Piglet said, "But wouldn't you get seriously sunburned"

"Piglet, you know how well prepared I am, I knew I was coming to Texas and I knew it was hot here so I bought sunblock!" Baby said, taking the sunblock out of her crate an waving it in front of Piglets nose.

Piglet just rolled her eyes, she picked up her water canteen, "I'm thirsty," she said, "Come with me to find some water," Baby grabbed her water canteen and the two girls walked out the tent.

Squid, Magnet, Armpit and Zigzag were on the steps, chucking stones and seeing whose reached the farthest.

Squid had his top off again and Baby couldn't help but stare. He noticed her looking and grinned.

Baby quickly looked away, "Err… do you know where to fill these?" she asked pointing at her canteen.

"Yeah," Armpit said, "There is a water spigot on the wall of the shower stall"

"Cheers," Baby said as she and Piglet hopped down the steps and towards the shower stalls.

As the two girls were filling there canteens Squid walked over, "Do you want your tour now?" he asked1  
.  
"Yeah sure," Baby said shrugging.

She took a swig out of her canteen and followed Squid as he began to walk to wards a cabin.

"This is the wreck room," he said as he pushed on the door which squeaked open.

Everyone stared as the two girls entered the room.

There was loads of boys slumped on chairs and sofas. There was a broken TV, a pool table, a football table, a radio, weights and a bowling thing. "Do you mind not staring," Piglet huffily said to all the boys who looked wearily up at them.

"Just ignore them," Squid said, sighing slightly.

"Can we stay in here for a bit?" Baby asked, she wanted to have a little look around the wreck room.

"Sure," Squid said shrugging, "I'm going to have a game of pool with Armpit anyway"

He walked towards the pool table. Baby noticed Zigzag was watching the broken TV which she thought was pretty odd. She walked towards him, Piglet followed her.

She looked closely at the blurry screen, "What ya watching?" she asked.

"Isn't it obvious," Piglet said sarcastically.

Baby looked at Piglet sharply for being so mean.

"The Simpsons," Zigzag muttered quietly.

"Can I join you?" Baby asked.

"Sure," Zigzag murmured "You two are nuts," Piglet said rolling her eyes, "I'm going to watch Squid and Armpit play pool," Baby sat beside Zigzag.

"What episode is it then?" Baby asked, looking at Zigzag slightly.

"The one were the Simpson's go England," Zigzag said.

"Oooh I like this one," Baby said.

"Me too," Zigzag said.

Baby got bored after a while and wondered over to Piglet.

"You done watching TV with Zigzag then?" Piglet said sarcastically.

"Ziggy is always watching that TV," Squid said, "He suffers from um… acute paranoia, I read his file"

"Aww poor love," Baby said, "I find him interesting," Squid scowled and went back to his game.

"You should watch Squid play pool, he is awesome at it!" Piglet said, looking at Squid all starry eyed…

* * *

_Zigzags P.O.V  
Baby wanted to watch TV with me. I was quite taken aback to begin with. I mean, normally everyone makes fun of me for watching it. They think I can't hear what they say about me but I do hear. "Look at that crazy dude watching TV, do you think he realises it's broke?" It hurts what they say.  
Yeh, I do realise it's broke but I have a VERY good imagination, it sort of relaxes me. Helps me forget all the taunts I used to and still get. I like being in my own little world. It's the only place were I have friends who care about me (of course they are not real friends, just made up characters in my head, but I guess that's the best I'll ever have)  
Piglet was saying some stuff, I don't know what because I was concentrating being in my own little Simpson world, but I could tell from the tone of her voice that it wasn't very nice… and it was about me.  
Baby was nice though, she sat near me for a bit. It was good to have some company, some REAL company…_


	5. Chapter five

**Disclaimer: (I keep forgetting to do this) I do not own any holes charectors.**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! I mean, it can't be THAT boring that you can't even be bothered to read it! PLEASE REVIEW! **

**

* * *

**Chapter 5 

A bell rang and Piglet and Baby looked at each other confused, wondering what it was for.

Magnet (who was also watching the pool game) noticed and said, "C'mon, the bells for dinner, I'll take you to the mess hall,"  
They followed him an the rest of the D tent boys into the mess hall.

The food looked disgusting, like sloppy piles of vomit. The only half decent thing was the bread.

Baby sat at the table in between X ray and Piglet. She noticed the boys had bad eating habits.

"Why were you guys all dusty when we first saw you," Piglet asked, pulling the crust of her bread.

"What?" X ray exclaimed, "No one's told you?"  
"Told us what?" Baby asked intrigued.

"You have to dig holes here at Camp Green Lake," Armpit said, spraying bread crumbs.

Baby and Piglet laughed, "Holes? That don't sound too bad!" Baby spluttered.

The D tent boys looked at each other, "It is bad when it's a five foot deep five foot wide hole and you spend all day in the hot sun with hardly any water," Magnet said.

Baby and Piglet exchanged looks.

"So what they get you for?" Squid asked, playing with his food.

"Stealing some stuff from a shop," Piglet said, trying to sound all tough, "What about you?"  
"Stole some stuff," Squid muttered, his eyes fixed on his food.

"What are you in here for X ray?" Piglet said.

"Doing drugs, dealing drugs, man, I'll never touch them again," he said, shaking his head.

Piglet looked quite surprised at this, she looked at Caveman.

"What are you in for?" she asked.

"I stole Clyde Livingston's shoes," he said, looking down at his food.

Piglet raised her eyebrows.

Baby looked at him closely, "You act all innocent though," she said.

He looked up at her and smiled slightly.

Everyone had finished their dinner and one by one left the Mess hall.

Mr Sir at C tent's table yelling at this boy.

Piglet and Baby decided to go over and ask if they could customise their jumpsuits.

He shrugged, "Do the hell you like, As long as you wear them," Baby and Piglet ran back to the tent.

Zero was the only person in their. He was lying on his cot, staring at the tent ceiling.

Piglet ignored him and ran into the girls section but Baby stopped and looked at him.

"You alright?" she asked.

He looked at her slightly but said nothing.  
"You can talk to me, y' know, I don't think your worthless," she said, "You seem like a pretty cool guy," He looked at her again and smiled slightly.

Baby smiled back, "I am really a nice person, Ok? I genuinely want to hear what you have to say" she said.

"Ok," Zero barely muttered.

"Baby, where the hell are you?" she heard Piglet call.

"I am here, I was just talking to Zero," she called back, starting to walk towards the girls section.

"Why are you talking to him?" Piglet asked in a snotty voice.

"Because I like him, you got a problem with that?" Baby said, smiling at Zero again who beamed back.

"Do you FANCY him?" she asked in a disgusted voice, "I thought you had better taste than poodle hair!"  
"Piglet, why are you so mean, just shut up, ok!" Baby said angrily. Zero looked really hurt.

She went into the girls section.

"That was really mean that was!" she raged at Piglet.  
"So what?" Piglet said shrugging, "Zero's a nobody,"  
"How would you like it if people said that about you!" Baby argued back.

"I wouldn't care," Piglet said, but she obviously would.

Baby just shook her head disbelievingly as got changed into her PJ's.

She spent about an hour customising her jumpsuit. She made it into a miniskirt and made the sleeves shorter.

Piglet near enough copied her.

They heard the rest of D tent coming in the tent.

She showed the guys her new jumpsuit as they came in.

"That's a bit revealing innit?" Squid asked as he looked at the miniskirt.

"Yeah, so?" Baby said, looking at him.

He just shrugged.

"Hey I'm not a slut," she said, "I just tore it a bit short by accident, I'm gonna have to keep it like that or Mr Sir will go nuts"  
"I think he already is," Squid said, rolling his eyes.  
"Guess what I managed to swipe from Mr Sir's cabin today?" Magnets Hispanic voice rang out.

He took a deck of cards out his pocket.

They played cards for a while then Baby got bored so she got into bed. Piglet went in bed soon after her.

Baby didn't talk to Piglet too much, she was still in a mood with her for being so mean to Zero.

They could hear the boys whispering next door.

Baby and Piglet exchanged glances and slowly crept out of their cots so they could listen.

"I think Baby's my type," they could hear Squid say, "I like blondes,"  
"Who doesn't?" they heard Magnet say.

Baby could see Piglet rolling her eyes.

"Baby's really friendly though, Piglet ain't," Zigzag said.

"I am sure Piglet will be nice once you get to know her," Caveman said uncertainly.

"Will you guys SHUT UP, I am trying to get to sleep," Armpit's tired voice rang out.

They were all quiet after this, so the two girls got back into their cots.

Babyand Piglet awoke to Mr Sir's red face telling them to wake up.

It must have been about three thirty, "Get up and get changed, as part of your character building you girls have to do the laundry," Baby groggily sat up.

"Ewww, dirty clothes, great," Piglet mumbled.

"I'll wait for you outside," Mr Sir said, walking out.

Piglet and Baby got changed after checking that none of the boys would try and sneak a glance through the piece of tent. They were all asleep anyway. Armpit's snore was like an earthquake.

They put sunblock on and crept past all the sleeping boys to get out the tent.

Mr Sir was stood outside the tent, he was chewing on some sunflower seeds.

"C'mon," he muttered, gesturing for them to follow him. He led them to the room were they had first got their jumpsuits from.

He told them they had to clean all the dirty laundry by hand.

Piglet kept muttering, "Great, great, great!" sarcastically.

They cleaned the laundry for what seemed like ages when Piglet suddenly gasped. "Hee, hee, I have Squiddy's boxers!" she said waving them about.

"Oh my god Piglet, trust you," Baby said rolling her eyes.  
"Your just jealous coz you ain't got it," she said, laughing.

Baby just ignored her.

At about 4:30 Mr Sir came into the cabin.

"Time for digging," he said taking them outside. "You will dig your hole together, five foot deep five foot wide," Mr Sir said, leading them to a door called the library where all the boys were. Squid raised his eyebrows at Baby's miniskirt, Baby felt a little self conscious. They picked up their shovels, X ray came over to Piglet and grabbed the shovel she had off her and gave her a different one.

"What's that all about?" she raged.

"You picked up X ray's shovel," Magnet said, "It's shorter than the rest of them,"  
Squid came over holding three disgusting tortilla things, "Smaller shovel, smaller hole," he said as he handed them out.

"You'll never guess what Piglet was doing in the laundry room with your boxers!" Baby said as Piglet covered her mouth.

Squid looked surprised, but then shook his head, grinning a little bit, before walking over towards Zigzag.

Out on the dry lake bed Baby and Piglet began digging their hole. It was really hard as the shovel was a little bit taller than Baby and she was finding it difficult to hold it. It was hurting her hands so bad.

"You are so feeble!" Baby heards Squid's voice. She looked up and saw Squid looking at her with an amused expression on his face.

"Thanks Squid, what a nice compliment," Baby said, sarcastically.

Squid ignored the sarcasm, "Need any help?"

"No, I'll do it myself, I feel sorry for you lot though, you have to dig the holes by yourself," Baby said, sighing slightly.

Squid shrugged as if it was not a problem.

The first time the water truck came around Magnet helped Baby out the hole. Caveman helped Piglet.

Baby at her hands, big blisters were forming all over her palm…


	6. Chapter six

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of theHoles charectors however Rebecca (Baby) and Kelly (Piglet) are mine!**

**Please Review!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

"Ouch, they look sore," Magnet said, looking at her hand, "First holes the hardest, right," Baby just nodded.

The water truck line seemed to have an order. X ray at the front and Zero at the back. Baby went behind Zero. Piglet who had took ages to go over as she had been talking to Caveman was at the back.

"What were you talking to Caveman about?" Baby asked.

"Oh, nothing," Piglet said, but there was a mischievous glint in her eye. Baby noticed Squid and Magnet were arguing about Magnet pushing in, in his wrong place in the line.

She could hear Magnet saying, "Get your hands off of me man!" Baby sighed and rolled her eyes, boys are sooo immature sometimes, it's only a frigging place in the line.

She thought it was a bit mean of Magnet to go in Squids place though, he obviously knew that Squid was the sort of guy who got wound up easily.

"You two girls got some bad blisters on ya?" Mr Sir called from the front of the line as he was filling X ray's canteen.

"Big fat blisters!" Magnet butted in.

Piglet was picking at them.

The sun was so hot Baby felt as though she was going to collapse at any moment. Piglet's breath was coming out in small sharp gasps. Sweat dripped off Baby's brow and her bones ached. Her throat was dry and itchy from thirst. She had almost drank all the water out of her water canteen.

Working together, their hole was pretty deep. Baby couldn't help but feel guilty. She was finding this so hard yet the boys had to dig a five foot hole all by themselves. She didn't want to admit it but she guessed it was because boys were stronger physically.

She watched Squid who was digging at a steady pace. His strong arms rammed the shovel into the dirt before he levered it up and chucked it over his shoulder. He looked up and saw her looking. He lifted his hat up slightly as it had been shading his face. He grinned at her and she smiled back before returning to her hole. She really liked him…. She wondered if he liked her, it was unlikely, he was just being friendly…. Right? Besides Piglet wouldn't like it if he did like her.

The water truck pulled up again. Piglet used the shovel to make two foot holds in the hole wall and pulled herself up. She pulled Baby up after her.

"I feel like I am going to collapse from exhaustion at any moment," Baby muttered, rubbing her sore arms.

"Me too," Piglet mumbled.

The water truck had some lunch with it this time. Baby and Piglet sat on the edge of their hole to eat it.

Squid and Magnet came over to sit beside them.

"You two are almost done," Squid said enviously, measuring their hole with his shovel.

"I would offer to help you with yours but I'm totally useless," Baby said to him, sinking her teeth into an apple.

"It's ok," Squid said.  
"It's odd," Baby said, looking at hers and Piglets hole, "I feel kind of proud of it in a way, even though it is nothing to be proud of,"  
"I know what you mean," Squid said, nodding.

"I think this absolute crap," Piglet said angrily, tucking a bit of frizzy hair behind her ear, "Digging holes doesn't build character, if you ask me it makes you more bitter,"  
"I reckon this whole holes business is just a scam," Magnet said, taking a bite out of his sandwich, "There is something dodgy about it but I just can't put my finger on it,"  
"We're digging for something that's for sure and it defiantly ain't character," Baby said, deep in thought of what it might be.

Squid shrugged, "Armpit had a theory that we are digging for the lizards, building their houses but I don't think that's it,"  
"It's really odd," Piglet mumbled.

The four teenagers sat in silence for a few moments, pondering in their own thoughts.

"Why are you called Squid?" Piglet suddenly said out of the blue.

Squid went beetroot as Magnet quickly said, "Coz he has a cuddly toy octopus!" Piglet laughed. Baby looked up at Squid and smiled.

"I have a cuddly toy too," she whispered in his ear, thinking about her cuddly- toy horse which was stuffed underneath her cot so Piglet couldn't find it.

Squid smiled grimly.

Baby and Piglet were the fifth finished. They looked at their hole with some sort of mixed pride and relief. Piglet spat in it like she had seen the other boys do so. They both got a shower and then headed towards the wreck room.

Baby flopped down on a torn sofa, she felt as though she would never be able to move again.

She closed her eyes slightly and when she opened them again she noticed a guy with short spiky hair and wide staring eyes walking towards her.

She chose to ignore him and then maybe he'd go away. She felt uncomfortable talking to anyone who wasn't in D tent. She felt safe around D tent and she found the other boys scary.

The boy continued to advance towards her, he sat down beside her. "Your one heck of a babe, ain't ya? I haven't had a chance to come talk to ya since you've always been around that Squid dude," he said in a slimy voice.

"Please don't take this offensively or anything but I'd prefer it if ya left me alone," Baby said, trying to sit as far away as possible from the boy.

"You sure are pretty," he said, leaning closely and stroking her hair.

Baby looked desperately around, she saw Squid watching closely. He had an odd expression on his face. "Get off me," Baby said, shoving his hand away angrily.

He ignored her and tried to kiss her, Baby struggled to shove him off. She felt him be pulled off of her. Baby looked up and saw Squid holding the creepy guy by the collar of his jumpsuit.

"Leave her alone," he growled, looking at the guy menacingly. The guy whimpered slightly as Squid chucked him to the ground. He clambered up and ran off yelling some real offensive things about Squid's mother.

Squid went to run after him but Baby grabbed his arm.

"NO!" she had to practically yell to get him to listen as he was trying to pull her hand off him, "He's not worth it,"  
"I'm not gonna let that little piece of crap get away with saying anything about my ma," he growled, loosening Baby's grip.

Baby couldn't hold on for much longer so she flung her arms around his waist and pulled him down on the sofa. He fell down on top of her and all he could hear was a muffled, "Ouch," coming from underneath him.

He leapt up, startled, "Are you alright!" he gasped.

"No," Baby said, rubbing her back, "You just totally crushed me,"  
"I'm so sorry," he said, "I didn't mean to!"  
"It was my fault, you idiot, I pulled you down," Baby said, slowly getting up although her back ached.

"Yeah it was your fault," Squid said, laughing slightly, he seemed to have completely forgotten about the boy.

* * *

**Squid P.O.V  
This slimy boy from A tent or something was trying to make advances on Baby today. I first saw him stroking her hair or something. It looked as though she was letting him to begin with and I felt really jealous. I guess I'm a possessive person but that's only because I haven't had anything in my life that I could actually call my own, apart from my octopus…**

**Anyway, Baby began to look really uncomfortable, she tried to shove him off her but he tried to kiss her. She was struggling to get him off so I ran over and dragged him off her and grabbed him by the collar. I told him to leave her alone before throwing him to the floor. I would of beaten the crap out of him there and then but I remembered how unimpressed Baby had been when me and Magnet were fighting in the water truck line.**

**He ran off but yelled something about my mum being a drunken prossy or something. I never, ever and never have let anyone diss my mum and get away with it. I hate my mum, but deep down I guess I love her too, I've always stuck up for her but I don't know why. I went to run after this guy but Baby stopped me, she kept telling me he's not worth it but I HAD to teach him a lesson or the little son of a bitch would probably just do it again.**

**She flung her arms around me all of a sudden and pulled me down. I lost my balance and fell on top of her on the sofa. All I could hear was a little, "Ouch," coming from underneath me. I was frightened in case I had seriously hurt her because I know I am quite heavy. She was fine, we even had a bit of a joke about it. Over my worry of hurting Baby I had completely forgotten about that guy.**

**But if he ever foul mouths me or my family again, he's gonna end up in one of the holes...**

**

* * *

**

They were interrupted by Mr Pendanski walking into the wreck room.

"D tent!" he called, "Time for our meeting,"  
"He always does this when we get new campers," X ray said, rolling his eyes before he began headed out of the wreck room.

Baby began to follow them but she felt someone pull on her arm, hard.

It was Piglet.

She glared at Baby and hissed, "I know what your trying to do with Squid, and before anything happens I just want to let you know, I like him so keep your dirty mitts off, or you'll be sorry," With that she strutted off towards Squid. She linked arms with him and began chatting away, Baby couldn't hear what they were saying but she could tell Squid looked surprised. Piglet looked back at Baby and gave her an evil grin.

She is so pathetic, Baby thought bitterly, There are loads of good looking boys in D tent, why did she have to go for Squid?  
And besides that's nothing to fall out over, is it?

Everyone sat in a circle in the tent. Squid called Baby over to sit by him. Piglet shot in front of her and plonked her chair next to Squid, as close as she could possibly get. Squid raised his eyebrows slightly and just shrugged. Baby sat next to Magnet instead.

Mr Pendanski had everyone introduce themselves, even though Baby and Piglet knew who everyone was anyway.

"Are there any questions, you girls would like to ask?" Mr Pendanski asked.

"Um.. Yeah," Baby said quietly, she felt as though she was at school and she always hated speaking out in class, "I want to know why some of you are here,"  
"I'm here coz I stole a puppy," Magnet said, "They wanted a thousand bucks for just one. I felt sorry for the poor little thing, it was cooped up in a cage, I like animals you see. I would of made it out… if my pocket didn't start barking," A few snickers could be heard from the boys. Magnet laughed too. His laugh was really odd but Baby found it quite cute…


	7. Chapter seven

**Disclaimer: Don't own holes charectors. **

* * *

Chapter 7  
"What about you?" Piglet asked Zigzag. 

"I set fire to my school," he said, laughing wildly, "I like fire! Only problem was I got trapped inside, that's the only way they caught me, otherwise they wouldn't of known it was me who did it," Piglet raised her eyebrows.

Zigzag scowled at her, "What!" he demanded.

Piglet just gave him a look and then said, "You are SO weird!"  
Zigzag mumbled something like, "Stupid Bitch," under his breath.

Baby was getting quite fed up with them always bickering.

"What was that Zigzag I didn't quite hear you," Piglet demanded even though she had heard.

"You heard me fine, you deaf or something?" Zigzag said angrily. They were both glaring at each other.

Mr Pendanski was watching with some kind of entertained look on his face.

"Stop it you two!" Baby blurted out.

"Shut up Baby!" Piglet said furiously, "Don't you want me to mean to your poor little Ziggy?"  
Baby just shook her head at her disbelievingly before looking at Armpit, "Ok, Armpit what are you in here for?" She looked sideways at Piglet and Zigzag they were still throwing each other dirty looks across the room.

"Street fights," Armpit said simply, staring at his hands.

"Zero, what are you in here for?" Baby asked him softly, she doubted he would answer.

He looked up at her slightly and stared intensely into her eyes. _Man, this boy seems deep_, she thought.

He didn't answer though.

"Don't bother talking to Zero," Mr Pendanski butted in, "He thinks he's better than all this, don't you buddy boy,"

* * *

_Zigzags P.O.V  
I hate Piglet so much. That girl is so bitchy, she just does my head in. I hate it that she always acts as though she's better than me. I need to teach that cow a lesson. But I wouldn't hit a girl. Yeah, I'm a juvenile delinquent but at least I have the decency to know not to hit a girl. That's what my mum always taught me, she also taught me to always be myself. But look what being myself has got me into. Now everyone thinks I'm crazy._

_When we had our meeting with Mom, Piglet was being a bitch to me. She asked me why I was in here, so I told her and she looked at me as though I am crazy. I hate it when people do that. So said, what! And she just said that I am so weird and that led to a little argument between us. She just didn't know when to give up. Baby tried to stop it. Why does Piglet always haveto start an arguement with me though?_

_

* * *

_After the meeting all of D tent headed towards the mess hall for dinner. Piglet literally ran to the table so that she could sit next to Squid. 

She was laughing and chatting with him. She kept looking up to see if Baby was watching. Baby kept her eyes on her food.

"Guess what?" X ray said as he sat down, "I heard Mom and Mr Sir talking, they were saying that there might be a new girl in D tent soon," Piglet and Baby looked at him.

"Is there even room?" Baby asked, she wasn't too keen on the idea of having a new girl.

X ray shrugged, "Probably, they'd be able to squeeze her in, they managed to squeeze you two in,"  
"But that's coz Baby is so small," Magnet said, laughing.

Baby stuck her tongue out at him.

Piglet was looking at Squid with a pathetic look on her face, "I think you hat is cool, can I wear it?" she asked.  
"No…" Squid began to say but Piglet took the hat off of his head before he got a chance to finish.

She plonked it on her head and looked over at Baby to see if there was any reaction.

Baby forced herself not to show any. Her nose was so close to her sloppy pile of food if she leant any further forwards her whole face would be in it.

"Uh.. give me my hat back," Squid said, quite annoyed.

"Fine," Piglet sighed, giving it back to him. She was annoyed that Baby didn't seem one bit bothered, "I'm going anyway,"  
She got up and left the mess hall in a little bit of a huff.

"God, she is weirder than Zigzag sometimes," Squid muttered. There was a chorus of laughter from the boys apart from Zigzag who just gave Squid a piercing glare.

Squid looked atBaby and put his hat lightly on her head.

"Here," he said.

"What?" Baby asked confused.

"Just don't let Piglet know," he said winking.

"No it's ok," Baby said, taking the hat off. Squid looked a little hurt.

"Piglet likes you a lot, ok," she said, "I think it's best if I don't talk to you," With that she got up and walked out off the mess hall, she could hear Squid calling after her, she ignored him and started running…

She found Piglet in the tent. She was lying on her cot and writing in a small book thing.

She snapped it shut when she heard Baby come in.

Baby raised her eyebrows at her.

"Diary then, huh?" Baby asked.

"Yeah and don't you dare go reading it," Piglet said, a little too aggressively.

"I wouldn't dream of reading it, besides I have a diary myself," Baby said, sitting down on her cot.

Piglet just shrugged and eyed Baby angrily.

They sat in an awkward silence for a couple of minutes. Baby got up and got her walkman out of her crate. Piglet was still glaring at her.

"What's your problem, eh, Piglet?" Baby asked, getting straight to it, "I know you like Squid, a lot, and you can have him if you want, I don't want him," (that was a lie)

Piglet looked up slightly, "What about what happened in the wreck room?"  
"That was nothing," Baby said, "I didn't want a fight to start between him and that boy. You're my best friend, obviously I wouldn't try and steal some guy away from you."  
"It's obvious Squid likes you though," Piglet muttered.

"He doesn't and even if he did, which I doubt, he doesn't now, I told him that it's best I don't talk to him just then in the mess hall and I think he took the hint," Baby said.

"I don't want you to stop talking to him!" Piglet exclaimed, "I just don't want you to be so touchy feely with him,"  
"I promise you I will not so much as lay a finger on him from now on," Baby said, quite glad that Piglet wasn't being so moody now.

"Good," Piglet said, she then paused, "Do you think he likes me,"  
Baby looked at her sideways, she looked back at Baby eagerly, "Umm.. I don't know," Piglet didn't seem to happy with Baby's reply.

Just then they could hear the noisy chatter of the boys entering the tent. Piglet smiled slightly and bounded out to go see them.  
Baby slowly followed her.

Squid sat down on his cot. Piglet plonked herself down beside him. Hegave her a small smile.

Baby stood awkwardly beside the tent which separated the boys from the girls. Caveman came and stood by Baby. He smiled at her nervously. Baby gave him a look that plainly meant, "_What_!"  
"Can I talk to you?" he asked.

"Well that's what we're doing now isn't it?" Baby said, she didn't mean to be cranky with him, it's just she was still in a little huff with everything that had been happening to her.

"I mean, in private," Caveman said seriously.

Baby felt really confused.

"Well… ok then," she said quietly, looking at him quizzically.

She followed him out the tent. No one seemed to notice them leaving.

They sat down on the steps.

Caveman looked at the ground for a couple of seconds, "See the thing is…" he started.

He looked out across the lake bed.

"I like Piglet, I mean I really like her," he said, "It's just I don't think she likes me THAT way, she likes Squid more than me,"  
Baby just nodded, this was a surprise to her.

"I want to make her like me but I don't know how," he continued.

"And why are you telling me this?" Baby asked.

"Well.." Caveman looked at her as though it should be obvious, "You're her best friend, so you know stuff about her, like what she goes for in a guy,"  
"You've got it wrong Cavey," Baby admitted, "I don't know what she goes for, she's weird, she goes for different types,"  
"Can you get her to notice me though?" Caveman asked.

Baby slowly got up and brushed herself down, "I'll see what I can do,"  
She walked back into the tent. Piglet looked up at her, "Baby come sit by us," she said, gesturing for her to come over.  
Baby walked over and sat beside Piglet on Squids cot.

"Squid, lucky you," Armpit chuckled, "Two girls, both on your cot…"


	8. Chapter eight

**Disclaimer: I don't own holes charectors.**

**Thanks to the people who have reviewed so far. I will be writing a whole lot more pretty soon. I think I might be starting a new story to, I have already planned it out, I think people are going to like it so check that out too when I get round to writing it, lol. **

**PLEASE keep reviewing, plus I would like to have some ideas of what should happen in my story as it's always good to get other peoples opinions about it. :) Thankyou!**

**

* * *

**Chapter 8 

Everyone in D tent just sat on their cots and chatted for a bit. No one could be bothered to move, they were all too exhausted from digging all day. Magnet cracked the few odd jokes, he'd always finish them with his funny laugh which was the only reason why the rest of D tent laughed, his jokes were quite corny actually.

Piglet was constantly complaining about her hair. She said it had got even frizzier with humidity and she didn't have her straighteners to sort it out. Magnet said something about her having an afro and Piglet shot him a dirty look.

"Well at least she ain't bold!" Baby said, pulling off his bandana.

Magnet grabbed it back and pretended to be hurt, "I am not bold!" he said as he thwacked her with his pillow. Baby laughed and fell backwards off Squids cot.

She hit the floor with a muffled thump. Baby was almost in tears from laughing, so was everyone else. Even Zero giggled slightly.

Squid leaned over to help her up. Baby shot him a warning look. He seemed to get the picture because he sat back up. Baby could see something under Squid's cot. No one was looking at her, including Squid, so she reached out and grabbed the thing. It was a torn and faded cuddly toy octopus. Baby opened her mouth in surprise. She held it close to her and gave it a quick cuddle.

_This must be thecuddley toywhere Squid got his nickname from_, she thought. Squid just so happened to look down at her. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw what she was clutching.

She smiled up at him. He looked at her unsure what to do. "It's really cute," Baby whispered. She put it back under the cot, hidden from view.

"It's important to me," Squid whispered back.

"Your important to me," Baby said, she then covered her mouth with her hands as Squid blushed.

Baby and Piglet went into their section of the tent so they could get some sleep.

They needed it seeing as they would have to get up so early in the morning. Baby got changed into her PJ's as she did troubled thoughts were tumbling around her mind as though they were in a washing machine. She really wished she hadn't said that to Squid. What if he got the wrong picture. Yeah, she did like him but she had promised Piglet that nothing would happen…

Baby was awoke in the night by the sound of someone crying, she slowly opened her eyes, all was quiet… Had she just dreamed it?

She was about to close her eyes when she heard some muffled sobs. She looked across at Piglet, they weren't coming from her.

They must be coming from one of the boys.

She hoped nothing bad had happened. She didn't know why but she felt so protective over them. She knew she couldn't do anything to help them and she knew it should be them protecting her, it was just, she felt that she should always be there for them, to give them support.

They seemed like very troubled people underneath it all.

She slowly got out of her cot, she didn't want the person crying to know that she heard. They'd probably be annoyed that she could hear them. All of the boys always tried to act like they are really tough and nothing bothers them at all. But obviously stuff does. She peaked around the tent which separated the girls from the boys. She couldn't see much in the dim light but she could make out Squid's cot and Squid shaking slightly as he sobbed into his pillow.

Baby watched him for a moment, she didn't dare move unless he saw her.

She felt really sorry for him. It hurt her to see him like that and she couldn't just stand there and do nothing for much longer.  
She slowly walked over and sat on his cot.

He must of felt her sit down because the sobs suddenly stopped.

She placed her hand on his back and asked, "Are you aright?" although it was quite obvious he weren't.

"Yeah…I'm just..uh…I had a…. yeah I'm fine," Squid's muffled voice wavered slightly.

"Well it's obvious your not fine," Baby said, straining her eyes so she could see in the dark. Squid said nothing.

"Tell me what's wrong," Baby whispered softly.

He slowly got up and turned to face her.

With his tear- stricken face and watery brown eyes he looked so helpless. Like a little lost boy. Baby felt like flinging her arms around him and giving him a big teddy bear hug but she had to stop herself from doing so.

"I had a nightmare, Ok?" he said, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, "A nightmare I've had every night since I came to this camp,"

"What happened?" Baby asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Squid mumbled, trying to avert eye contact.

"You'll feel better if you do," Baby said quietly.

Squid sighed and looked at Baby closely. It looked as though he was figuring out whether to tell her or not. "It's about my ma," he said, looking down at the floor, "She's hitting me and I amjust letting her,I know I will never hit her back," Baby didn't know what to say, she just looked at Squid sadly.

"That's not just a nightmare though," Squid said, his eyes welling with tears, "It used to happen every fucking day of my life before I came here,"

"Oh Squid…" Baby mumbled, "That's…that's… horrible,"

"You don't know what I've been through, I have had a shit life and it's all my mum's fucking fault. She's ruined it for me and I wish I was never born. What's the point? I've just been a burden for my mum, a burden for everyone, someone everyone has had to put up with, mum always use to tell me that. She said I ruined her life!" Squid said, furiously, it seemed as though he had been wanting to say this for years.

"Squid that's not true. I know I haven't known you for long… but you have made my life a whole lot better. You are so special to me," Baby said, abandoning her promise to Piglet.

Squid looked at Baby hardly daring to believe it, "Really?" he said, "Or are you just saying that because you feel sorry for me?"

"No, course not Squid, I truly care about you," Baby said gingerly wiping away Squids tears with her hand.

"No one's cared about me before," Squid said sadly, "I thought my dad did, but even he was sick of me coz he left when I was three. Went to get ice cream, never came back. Mum always blamed me and I guess it was my fault, I never do anything right,"

"Don't blame yourself for what you have been through. You don't deserve it, you are a wonderful person, I wouldn't be wasting my time with you if you weren't important to me," Baby said.

"You know what Baby? I'm finding that hard to believe because all my life I have been taught that I am a piece of crap. That I'm good for nothing. I have never loved anyone or been loved because I don't want love to destroy me, like it did my mom and dad," Squid said, bitterly.

"Well ,let me love you," Baby said, "I won't let it destroy you," Squid looked up her, his eyes wide in surprise.

"Do you love me?" he asked….

* * *

**Ooooh cliffhanger lol**


	9. Chapter nine

**Disclaimer: Don't own holes charectors.**

**Please check out my other story "Squid's Secret," too.

* * *

**

Chapter 9

**Squid's P.O.V**

I had that nightmare again… I shouldn't be surprised really, I have it near enough every night. It's always the same thing, haunting memories, I wish they'd just go away. Sometimes I feel like ending it all, but something inside of me always seems to stop me. I always wake up crying when I have that nightmare. I'm not even aware that I am crying aloud. I always feel foolish afterwards, I mean it's only a nightmare. It' s not like she can hurt me anymore, not whilst I'm at Camp Green Lake anyway.

Baby caught me crying this time, that's what I feared the most. If she was like any other girl that would put her off me good and proper. But it didn't… that's because she's not like other girls, she's different. Different, in a good way.

I wasn't aware that she had caught me crying to begin with, probably because I was crying into my pillow. But after a while I felt someone sit down on my bed and I sort of panicked and tried to stop crying. I didn't even think it was Baby at first, I thought that it was perhaps one of the guys. But then I heard her voice. She asked me if I was alright. I was annoyed that she had caught me crying, frightened that she wouldn't like me at all anymore. I was going to tell her what was wrong but something held me back. I didn't want to tell her, just yet. I just said I was fine, which I guess was kind of stupid seeing as she had already heard me crying.

I could hear her saying that it was obvious I am not fine. I didn't know what to say to this so I just kept quiet. She told me to tell her what's wrong.

I got up from my pillow and looked her. She had such a sympathetic look on her face and she looked really pretty in her nightie and with her long hair falling down past her shoulders, like an angel. I gave in and said that I'd had a nightmare.

She wanted me to tell her what it was about.

I didn't want to talk about it, I had to look away from her, the more I looked at her, the more I had this urge to tell her everything, I didn't think I was ready. I mean, I barely know her, it FEELS as though I've known her all my life but in reality she is still a stranger.

She told me that I'd feel better if I told her what was wrong.

I wouldn't, telling her can't make it better.

But I chose to tell her anyway, I felt that I could trust her. She wouldn't make fun of me or laugh at me, she didn't seem like that type of person.

Once I started telling her I couldn't stop. I had kept all these feelings cooped up inside me all my life, and it felt good, in a twisted sort of way, to let them all out.

She looked so sorry for me, I didn't want her to feel sorry for me.

She said that I've made her life better and that I'm so special to her. If she really meant this then… she is the only person who has truly cared about me in that way. I never thought I could make anyone's life better, only worse… according to my mom. And I'm special to her! I'm not special! I'm a waste of space… according to my mom.

I feared she was just saying all this because she felt sorry for me. Not many people feel sorry for me, but I hate it when they do. It makes me feel like I am too weak to get on with life. But I can, and I do… She reassured me though, slightly, she said that she really does care about me. I don't know why a smart, pretty girl like her would care about me… I'm confused.

She wiped away my tears, I hadn't even realised I was still crying. After this I found myself talking about my dad, it hurt to talk about him, it hurts to even THINK about him. It still puzzles me, was it my fault he left? Sometimes I really think it was. I told Baby this and she told me not to blame myself about what I've been through, and that I don't deserve it and that I'm a wonderful person.

I didn't really believe her because I weren't used to somebody being so nice to me. It felt really odd. And anyway I can't help BUT blame myself over what I've been through. When you always get told your to blame, you begin to believe it. I've always thought that I've deserved it, My punishment for being such a horrible person. I can't help but be horrible sometimes though. It's like all the anger I'm feeling in my heart rules my head and I say things I don't mean to say. I always regret it afterwards though.

I said something about not wanting love to destroy me like it did my mum and dad (that's something I've always strongly believed in, I've always thought I'd never fall in love) then Baby said that I should let her love me and that she wouldn't let it destroy me.

My heart well and truly came to a halt at this, my belly felt like it was doing somersaults. I was thinking, does this mean what I think it means. I took a deep breath and asked the question that I've always wanted to ask her but just hadn't had the guts to ask.

Do you love me……………

* * *

Baby knew the answer, she just couldn't bring herself round to saying it. She wanted to, she REALLY wanted to. But her voice box just didn't seem to be working. She looked at him, his tear- filled brown eyes were watching her eagerly, waiting for a response. She suddenly felt guilty, what about Piglet? Friendship does count more, doesn't it. She made a decision.

"You can always count on my love for ever more," she said slowly.

She got up and walked quickly but quietly back to the girls section of the tent…

* * *

**Squid's P.O.V**

_ "You can always count on my love for ever more…."_

Her voice keeps echoing in my head. Does that mean she loves me? I'm pretty sure it does, even though I'm still finding it hard to believe. I can't sleep now, which is a relief, I guess, I don't want any more nightmares. She told me she loves me… but why aren't I happy. There is just something odd about what just happened. Something not right, I just can't put my finger on it.

I guess I feel like this because she didn't wait for a reply. She didn't wait to see if I love her too. She just went. It's not how I pictured it in my head, I used to think about what I'd like to happen with Baby. I imagined she'd say she loves me and I'd say I love her too, Then we'd kiss. But we didn't kiss. I wish we did.

She just left….

That's what I don't understand.

She probably went because she didn't mean what she said, yeah, that's probably why. She was only saying what I wanted to hear…. Because she felt sorry for me.

How could I kid myself, even for one second, that she actually LOVES me. I feel so stupid, I'm such a fool…. My heart feels deflated…

* * *

Baby wrapped her covers tightly around her. It wasn't cold, it was actually a little too warm, it's just she found herself shivering.

She felt really light- headed. Unable to comprehend what had just happened with Squid. She wondered what he was thinking.  
She wondered what he'd do in the morning… She hoped he wouldn't do anything. She needed to brake it softly to Piglet that she does have feelings for Squid too. She didn't want to have to tell Piglet though- Piglet has a pretty good left hook.

Was there anyway she could let Piglet know without hurting Piglets feelings. Was there an easy way out that didn't involve a black eye? 

Yeah there is……….

CAVEMAN!

Baby sat upright in bed. If she could just somehow manage to set Caveman and Piglet up then Piglet wouldn't care if Baby likes Squid. She'd be too busy with Caveman.

But does she like Caveman?

Piglet hadn't really said.

At least she hadn't said anything bad about him.

If she didn't like him then she would of made it pretty clear.

Baby lay back down, a plan formulating in her mind…


	10. Chapter ten

Chapter 10

Baby and Piglet were awoken early by Mr Sir yet again. Piglet was grumbling something about needing her beauty sleep. Mr Sir just laughed at her and said, "And you think I don't," The two girls made their way to the laundry room to begin their chores.

They cleaned the clothes in silence for quite a while, Baby wanted to talk to Piglet about Caveman but she didn't know how to approach the subject.

"So…" she said, breaking the silence, "Do you think any of the other guys are cute, other than Squid."

Piglet looked up from rinsing out a jumpsuit, "No not really, why?" Baby sighed, she was half hoping that Piglet would say Caveman, although she had doubted it because Piglet had never mentioned anything about Caveman before.

"Just wondering," Baby mumbled, "Just making conversation, y'know,"

"Oh," Piglet said, "Well do you,"

"Do I what," Baby asked, slightly confused.

"Think any of the guys are cute," Piglet said.

"Well I think they all are in their own little ways," Baby said shrugging, " 'Cept Armpit, when he was doing that musical burping thing yesterday was just gross,"

"I know what you mean," Piglet said, grimacing at the thought, "So you think ALL of them are cute… even Zigzag?" Baby gave a Piglet a disbelieving look, why did she always pick on Zigzag.

"Yeah I think all of them are cute, even Ziggy," Baby said.

"But… why?" Piglet asked.

"Coz I do, I think Ziggy's cute coz he is so outspoken and that," Baby said shrugging.

"Outspoken?" Piglet laughed which made Baby frown, "Crazy more like,"

"Stop calling him Crazy, he isn't crazy," Baby said defensively.

"Whatever Baby," Piglet said, turning her back on her and getting some more dirty clothes out of the basket.

Baby just gave Piglet a dirty look behind her back. She really didn't understand why Baby had it in for Zigzag. _Maybe she fancied him_, Baby laughed at the thought, _that is so first grade!  
_  
At 4:30 Mr Sir came in and told them that it was time to start digging their hole. The two girls headed out to get their shovels. When Baby saw Squid, her heart suddenly jolted. He looked at her slightly but other than that ignored her. She hadn't really expected him to ignore her, but she was sort of glad he did in a way. At least Piglet wouldn't get suspicious. When they went to get their shovels Piglet picked up X ray's and hid it behind the 'Library,'

Baby and Piglet tried to suppress their giggles when X ray went mental looking for his shovel. He was convinced some one had took it and was searching for it all over.

After laughing about him silently for about ten minutes Piglet got his shovel from behind the 'Library,' "Is this what you're looking for?" She teased, waving it in front of him.

He had a face of thunder as he snatched the shovel off her and stormed off.

Baby and Piglet just burst out laughing.

Baby's muscles ached before she even started her hole. Holding the shovel was so sore, the wooden shaft was rubbing against her throbbing blisters. She found a crack in the dry ground and shoved the metal blade of the shovel into it. She prised up the dirt and chucked it over her shoulder. This is going to take a long, long time…

Baby had just got her water from the water truck and was dragging her heavy shovel along as she sipped from her canteen. Her throat ached with thirst. She hated this feeling of being constantly thirsty, no matter how much water she drank her throat always felt parched.

As she walked exhaustedly along she didn't notice the large boulder beside Caveman's hole. She walked right towards it and tripped over it, dropping her shovel down a hole.

All she could hear was Magnet crying out. Baby gasped and looked down into the hole. She saw Magnet wobbling unsteadily and clutching his head. "Man, I can see stars," he muttered.

"Oh no," Baby said worriedly and she jumped into his hole.

She held him upright and apologized over and over again. "It's Ok, Baby," he said, still clutching his head, "I'm just a little dizzy, that's all," He fell forwards slightly and Baby grabbed onto him to stop him from falling right over.

"I'm really, really sorry Mag, is there anything I can do," she asked desperately.

"Well I think you should at least kiss me better," Magnet said, grinning slightly.

Baby laughed, "Oh that was a sly one," She quickly gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I think I'm even more dizzier now," Magnet said, laughing.

Baby laughed again, then she just so happened to look out the hole and saw Squid looking down at them with a hurt look on his face, before he stormed off.

Baby felt really bad but then she thought. Well, Squid shouldn't be so mad about it, it was only a peck on the cheek after all, that doesn't mean anything.

She didn't want Squid to be mad at her though. She thought he understood he was the only one for her. He was the only one she truly had strong feelings for.

"Are you going to be Ok now?" she asked Magnet. The horrible feeling in her stomach just wouldn't go away.

"Yeah I think so, come check on me in ten minutes and make sure I'm not unconscious in my hole," he said, steadying himself with his shovel.

"I'll do that," Baby said, squeezing his arm slightly in reassurance as she climbed out the hole.

Baby didn't dare go over to Squid to sort things out. Piglet would get suspicious. She just walked past his hole and smiled at him slightly.

He just looked the other way. Why was he being so off with her today?

Maybe it was because he was embarrassed over what happened between them last night. After all, he hadn't said he loved her back. She hadn't really given him the chance.. But still, maybe he didn't like her that way and was ignoring her and avoiding her because he didn't want to have to tell her that he doesn't love her back. Maybe she had scared him away by saying that she loves him.

After all… she barely knows him, how can you love someone you barely know?

But she felt so sure that the feelings she was having for him where love. She'd never felt this way about anyone before.

* * *

**Squid's P.O.V**

**I am sure Baby doesn't love me. I have come to the conclusion that she was just saying that so she didn't hurt my feelings. She is complicated that way. She always tries not to hurt anyone's feelings, like she said before that X ray's glasses suit him and that Zigzags hair is cool. I am not entirely sure if she actually meant that stuff or she was just saying it to not hurt their feelings, but I THINK it was not to hurt their feelings.**

I decided not to talk to her today. Yeh, I guess I am in a mood with her. For getting my hopes up.

And anyway, she was flirting with Magnet. What does she see in him? I felt really jealous, I felt like going into the hole and beating the crap out of him. But I knew that would just make Baby like me even less. Plus, it isn't his fault if Baby likes him. She even kissed him! It was only on the cheek but still that must mean she likes him, even if it's just a little bit.

She never kissed me before… she hasn't even hugged me yet or anything else intimate. Hang on, when I think about it, she has been a little intimate. Like when I was crying, she wiped away my tears… when I was going to batter up that guy who slagged off my mum she held onto me and brought me down on the sofa with her.

But that stuff doesn't mean anything… does it?

I don't know… she confuses me too much. I wish girls were more straight- forward… not so complicated. It is really annoying! I wish I always knew what she was thinking so I wouldn't have to try and guess all the time.

I hate guessing because I always get it wrong.

But I think I've got it right this time… she doesn't love me, she was just trying not to hurt my feelings… that's all.

Well, she still hurt my feelings didn't she? So that didn't work…


	11. Chapter eleven

**Disclaimer: Don't own holes charectors.**

**PLEASE review!**

* * *

Chapter 11 

Dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig….. It was the same boring (and exhausting) routine. Baby's whole body ached and she could barely lift the shovel. She looked over at Piglet who looked so tired and weary too. Piglet leant on the shovel, her legs trembling slightly. Her face was pale and frizzy strands of hair were sticking to her face from the sweat. She really didn't look too good.

Baby wondered if she looked that bad, herself… she felt it.

Piglet wavered slightly.

"Are you alright?" Baby asked worriedly although it was quite obvious she weren't.

"No," Piglet managed to gasp before collapsing to her knees.

Caveman was over there as quick as a flash, trying to help her up.

Baby knelt down and gave Piglet the rest of the water in her canteen.

It was lucky that the water truck was just driving up because Baby couldn't last another minute without water.

The truck had some lunch with it.

"Come on Piglet, you'll feel better if you get some food down you," Baby said, and her and Caveman helped her up and took her over to the water truck.

Piglet looked deathly pale and she kept complaining that she was going to vomit if she had to dig any longer.

Baby could hear Caveman whispering in her ear, "Very attractive thought," Baby just rolled her eyes.

Surprisingly, X ray let Piglet go in front of him so she could get water and food first.

_So… he does have a heart._

"Why are you being so caring all of a sudden?" Caveman asked.

X ray just shrugged, "I need to take care of the girlies, they are part of D tent, D tent sticks together," Baby scowled slightly at the 'girlies' part.

After a while Piglet seemed to be able to stand on her own to feet and Caveman…. Eventually…. Let go.

Baby just couldn't believe how OBVIOUS he was being. Asking if she was alright every five seconds, and holding onto her even though Piglet said that she could stand by herself about ten times. Baby saw Squid hovering by the water truck, he was nicking some more cookies whenever Mr Pendanski's back was turned.

Piglet was too preoccupied with Caveman to notice if Baby went over and spoke to Squid, right?

Baby decided to take the chance, it might be the only one she'd get.

Nervously, she made her way over to him. He noticed her coming over and looked away.

"Squid!" she said, getting his attention.

He looked up and murmured, "What?"

"What's wrong? Why are you so… off… with me today?" Baby asked.

"You know fine well," Squid grunted, his eyes fixed to the ground.

"No I don't, what!" Baby asked, confused.

Squid didn't answer.

"Is it because of what happened last night?" Baby asked.

"Yeah it is, I know that you didn't mean what you said," Squid said sadly.

"What? That I love you, I do mean that, I mean it with all my heart," Baby said, wondering why he didn't think she meant it.

Squid looked up at her, his brown eyes lightened slightly.

"Then, why did you go before I got to say I love you back?" Squid said, still uncertain if Baby was telling the truth.

"You love me back!" Baby asked, her heart inflating like a balloon.

"Yeah, but you left so quickly after you said it that I didn't think you meant it," Squid said.

"The reason I left so quickly was because, well, it's hard to explain," Baby said, thinking how to put it so that Squid would understand, "See, Piglet really, REALLY fancies you, and it's against girl code for me to fancy you too," Squid nodded, pretending to understand.

"So…" Baby continued, "Because I think I'm in love with you the only fair- yet sneaky- thing to do is set Piglet up with Caveman so she is so into him, she won't care about you anymore,"

Squid smiled slightly, "So you know about Caveman liking her then,"

"Sure do, he told me," Baby said.

"He told all the guys last night, they keep taking the piss out of him, singing that little sitting in the tree song," Squid said.

"What song is that?" Baby asked.

Squid rolled his eyes, "Everbody knows that song!"

"Well, I don't," Baby mumbled, feeling a little stupid.

Squid groaned, "Don't make me sing it, It get's on my nerves so bad"

Baby laughed a little, "Yeah, go on, sing it,"

Squid gave Baby a piercing look, "_Caveman and Piglet sitting in the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G"_

"Yeah, ok, ok, I know what song your on about now," Baby cut him short.

There was a slight pause in their conversation when Zigzag came over and asked Squid if he could have an extra cookie seeing as Squid seemed to have about ten cookies or something.

"I think it would be best if we pretended that what happened last night never happened until I match make Caveman and Piglet," Baby said as soon as Zigzag went.

"Yeah, good idea, can I help?" Squid asked.

"Yeah, if boys can match- make," Baby said sarcastically.

"Trust me, we can. I know how other boys minds work, so I know how to handle Caveman," Squid said reassuringly.

They both began walking back towards their holes, "So.. What's Girl code?" Squid asked, curiously.

"It's like a little file in every girls head which contains a bunch of rules we know to follow, how do you think we always know what is in fashion?" Baby said, smiling as Squid looked at her dumbfounded.

"Tell me a rule then," he said.

"Can't tell you that, it's top secret," Baby teased.

Squid was so gullible, buying all this code stuff.

Baby's whole body throbbed, she thought she'd never be able to move again.

Baby seemed to be doing most of the work as Caveman insisted that Piglet would get a minutes rest ever so often so that she wouldn't collapse again. Piglet didn't exactly disagree with him.

"I see your getting on well with Cavey," Baby said to Piglet as she dug her shovel into the dirt. Piglet looked up from sitting at the edge of the hole, she squinted in the sunlight.

"Ew, what do you mean by that?" Piglet said.

That was not the answer Baby was hoping for.

"I was just wondering if you liked him as a mate or not?" she quickly said.

"Yeah, he seems friendly enough, a bit over- caring, stuttering when he talks, blushing all the time and a bit wimpy, but other than that fine," Piglet said, leaning against her shovel.

Baby put all her weight on the shovel so she could lever out the dirt.

"Doesn't he seem wimpy to you?" Piglet continued.

"Well, he seems quite sensitive," Baby said, "So, I guess you don't find sensitive guys attractive then?"

"No way! That's why I like Squid," Piglet exclaimed. "Do you like sensitive guys?"

"Yeah, I guess, I think they're sweet," Baby said.

"Me and you," Piglet said, getting up slowly, "We're completely different, we have completely different tastes, how on earth did we become best friends?"

"No idea," Baby said, shrugging her shoulders.

Baby was lost in thoughts though and wasn't really paying attention to Piglet.

_Maybe I should find some way to make Caveman less wimpy._

Baby and Piglet took a little bit longer to finish their hole than yesterday. Baby felt as though she was going to vomit from the heat and exhaustion. She glad she didn't though. That would be a little too embarrassing in front of the guys.

Squid waited by their hole for them, he offered to help but they were almost finished. Besides, there wasn't enough room in the hole for three people and their shovels.

Piglet was smitten that Squid was waiting for them.

"Why are you waiting for us?" she asked, beaming up at him.

"Coz I want to escort you girlies back to Camp so I can protect you from any yellow- spotted lizards," he boasted.

Baby just hated it when she was called, 'girlie' It seemed to happen a lot at this Camp.

"Don't go calling us girlies," she said to him.

"Yeah, and what are you gonna do?" Squid said, jokingly.

Baby brought her shovel up in front of her as though it was a sword.

"I challenge you to a sword fight," she said laughing.

He got his shovel and clinked it against Baby's. Baby hopped out of the hole and she and Squid had a little mock sword fight with the shovels. Squid swung his shovel round and hit it hard against hers, the vibration went up the wooden shaft and into Baby's arms.

She was right on the edge of a hole and all of a sudden wobbled down into the hole.

"Ouch!" she mumbled, checking to make sure there was no injuries.

"Are you alright?" Squid said urgently, his head appearing over the side of the hole.

"I think so," Baby said, slowly getting up and brushing herself down, "I landed funny on my leg, it's only a little bit sore though," Squid jumped down the hole just as Piglet appeared looking down at them.

She was laughing hysterically.

"What?" Baby demanded.

"That was so funny!" Piglet giggled.

Her laughter was infectious, Squid began laughing too.

"It wasn't funny! I could of seriously hurt myself," Baby said, trying to prevent herself from giggling too.

"Yeah it was funny!" Squid said, trying to stop laughing, "One minute you were standing right in front of me and the next you just… disappeared," Baby couldn't help but laugh at this. She guessed it probably would of looked really funny.


	12. Chapter twelve

Chapter 12 

"You are such a klutz," Piglet said to Baby as Squid, Baby and Piglet walked back to the camp compound.

"What do you mean by that?" Baby asked, sort of insulted.

"You ALWAYS fall over and stuff, like you just fell down a hole, you've dropped a shovel on Magnet's head, you got knocked off my cot when Magnet hit you with the pillow, loads of stuff," Squid answered for Piglet, "You arereally accident prone!"

"He does have a point, Baby," Piglet said, "Ever since I've known you, you've always been a klutz, like remember that time you got your leg caught in a vine and fell down a hill in the woods, that was hilarious!"

"It hurt too!" Baby said, giggling slightly as she thought about it.

Squid laughed.

Baby went into the tent to get her towel before she headed towards the showers (the girls had a separate shower) No one else was in the tent apart from Zero and Caveman. They were talking but immediately stopped as soon as Baby walked in.

Caveman smiled but Zero just looked at the floor.

"Hiya guys!" Baby said cheerfully.

"Hi," Caveman said.

Zero just looked up slightly.

"Cavey, I found some stuff out about Piglet," Baby said, she thought that she'd best get started with this match- making stuff.

Caveman's whole face lit up, "Really, what!"

"Well, I know that she likes tough guys, but she finds you a little… um… too sensitive," Baby said, trying to put it as nicely as possible.

"Oh, " Caveman sounded a little disappointed, "But how can I be less sensitive?" "She says you stutter when you talk to her and blush and all that, so maybe we should work on that," Baby suggested.

"I can't help but stutter and blush, It's like I'm scared in case I make a fool of myself in front of her which _makes_ me make a fool of myself in front of her…" Caveman stared garbling on.

"Talk to her like you'd talk to any other person then," Baby butted in.

"I can't! She isn't just any other person," Caveman said.

"Right, um.. This is more difficult than I thought it would be," Baby groaned.

Caveman gave her a pleading look.

"Ok, I've thought of something," Baby said after a moment of thinking, "Right, pretend I'm Piglet, talk to me like you'd talk to her,"

"But you don't look like Piglet…" Caveman whined.

"I know that!.. Just pretend," Baby was getting a little annoyed with him.

Zero seemed to be giggling slightly at the little performance in front of him.

"Well, ok then," Caveman said uncertainly, "Um… Hi Piglet,"

"Hi Cavey," Baby said.

"Um.. Baby I don't know what to say now!" Caveman said.

Baby rolled her eyes.

Caveman bit his lip with frustration.

"What would Piglet like me to say?" he asked.

"God, I don't know," Baby sighed, collapsing exhaustedly on the nearest Cot. Due to digging all day, getting up super, super early and trying to teach Caveman to talk to Piglet like a normal person Baby was absolutely knackered.

She then thought of something.

"Well, I know that Piglet likes compliments, there was this boy in our school who was not really that attractive but Piglet really fancied him a lot because he'd say some really nice about her every time he saw her," Baby explained. Caveman nodded encouragingly, taking in every word. Baby got up off the cot.

"Ok, pretend I'm Piglet again, say somethingnice and I'll tell you whether she'd like it or not," Baby said.

"Hey Piglet," Caveman said, "You look um… You look really good in your mini skirt…" At this point Squid walked in.

"Yeah and what's going on here then!" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

Baby couldn't help but laugh at how awkward this situation looked.

"I was teaching Caveman how to talk to Piglet," Baby said simply.

"Oh right!" Squid said with realisation, "I want to help too,"

"Yeah whatever," Baby said, "I still doubt that boys can match make,"

"Yeah we can!" Squid said defensively, "Just don't ask Magnet to help you Caveman as he'd probably tell you the way to a girls heart is to get in her pants,"

Baby shuddered slightly, "Boy am I glad you don't think that,"

Squid grinned slightly, "Well, I'm not saying it's a bad idea…"

"Ew! No! I am going before you say anything else!" Baby said disgusted.

"I was only joking!" Squid called after her.

Squid turned to Caveman.

"I am going to help you with Piglet, Ok?" Squid said.

"Well, ok," Caveman said, although it looked as though he didn't have much of a choice.

"I really want to prove to Baby that boys can match make too," Squid explained.

"Why do you think Piglet likes you?" Caveman asked.

"I have no idea," Squid admitted.

"Baby said Piglet likes tough guys, and you act pretty tough," Caveman suggested.

Squid stood thinking for a moment.

Then he suddenly shouted, "I have thought of a brilliant idea!" causing both Zero and Caveman to jump.

Squid laughed slightly, "And Baby said boy's can't match make…"


	13. Chapter thirteen

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hole's Charectors**

* * *

Chapter 13

"Remember the Plan?" Squid asked Caveman as the two boys stood in the wreck room after dinner.

"Yes, of Course… would ya stop asking me that?" Caveman said back.

"Sorry, it's just I don't want anything to go wrong coz I'll make a fool of myself in front of Baby," Squid explained.

Caveman looked at Squid suspiciously, "Why would you care if you made a fool of yourself in front of Baby?"

Squid blushed scarlet, "No reason! Just concentrate on waiting for X ray to give you the signal," Caveman nodded and continued to watch X ray who was standing beside a torn sofa with a small wooden box hidden behind his back.

Baby and Piglet sat on the sofa, chatting away, unaware of X ray hovering behind them.

X ray opened the lid of the box and peeked inside. He looked across the room towards Squid and Caveman who were watching closely.

He nodded slightly.

That was the signal.

"Baby!" Squid called across the room.

Baby looked up to see who had called her. "What?" she called back to Squid.

"Come over here a second!" he said.

"I'll be back in a minute Piglet," Baby said getting up off the faded sofa.

She walked across the room to Squid.

"Watch this," Squid said to Baby, pointing towards Piglet.

X ray had opened the lid of the box and a lizard had clambered out onto the sofa, right next to Piglet's knee.

Piglet looked down and saw a blur of green, she screamed and stood up on the sofa.

"IT'S GOING TO BITE ME!" she started shrieking.

Baby went to run forward but Squid grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"What are you doing Squid!" Baby gasped, still trying to run towards Piglet, "Some one's got to help her!"

"The Lizards not dangerous," Squid said steadily, his strong arm across Baby's tiny waist holding her back, "Just watch," He nodded curtly at Caveman who's eye's widened slightly.

"Here goes nothing," Caveman said under his breath.

Caveman ran towards Piglet.

"HELP ME!" Piglet started screaming as the lizard climbed onto her foot.

Caveman grabbed the Lizard off Piglet's foot. He held it at arms- length before putting it outside the door of the wreck room.

Piglet was gasping for breath from all that screaming. She unsteadily climbed off the sofa.

She suddenly flung her arms around Caveman and hugged him really tight.

"Oh My God, thank you!" She gasped, "You saved me!"

Caveman's cheeks flushed red, "Well… well…it was no.. problem," he stuttered.

"You are so brave!" Piglet exclaimed, clinging onto him as if her life depended on it.

Baby and Squid stood at the other side of the Rec room, watching the two teenagers before them.

Baby's mouth was open in surprise, she was really confused.

_What the hell is going on here?_

Squid let go of her and she looked up at him.

"Now, that's what you call match- making…" he said proudly…

* * *

**This Chapter was a bit shorter than the rest, sorry, but I'm having a bit of writer's block, so any ideas would be good.**

**Thank you sooooooo much to everyone who has reviewed, I really, really appreciate it.**


	14. Chapter fourteen

**Disclaimer: Don't own holes charectors**

* * *

Chapter 14 

Baby and Squid were alone in the tent, Baby was lecturing Squid on what had happened in the Rec room.

"That could have been REALLY dangerous! How the hell did you know it wasn't venomous?" Baby asked.

"Because it was Scales from C tent's pet lizard and it's never bitten him. He say's it isn't venomous," Squid tried to explain.

"Well… you almost gave Piglet a heart attack!" Baby said.

"Sorry…" Squid mumbled guiltily.

Baby voice softened, she didn't feel as angry, "But I'm also really impressed with you, that was an awesome idea… and it seemed to have worked," At this point Magnet came running into the tent.

"Just though I'd let you know the new chica is here," Magnet said, before rushing back out the tent.

Squid and Baby exchanged looks. They rushed out after Magnet curious to what this new girl is like.

All of D tent were standing outside the tent. Mr Pendanski was walking towards them and beside him was a tall girl. She was even taller than Piglet and probably a couple of inches smaller than Zigzag.

She had short, spiky hair which was coloured a shocking pink. Her eyes were wide and staring, and were crystal blue. She had a stud in her nose and was wearing what looked like a pink corset and a long flowing pink skirt. Baby thought she looked quite odd.

All of D tent looked at each other awkwardly.

Mr Pendanski opened his mouth to speak but the girl interrupted him.

"Hi my name's Natalie but everyone calls me Natty… you can call me Natty but if you really want to you can call me Natalie but hardly anyone calls me Natalie… my mum does but that's only when she's mad at me… which is a lot… actually come to think of it I don't really like being called Natalie… so call me Natty," she said brightly hardly taking a breath.

D tent looked totally taken aback. Natalie smiled broadly showing a row of pearly white teeth  
.  
No one said a word, even Mr Pendanski looked lost for words.

The girl seemed very confident.

Baby guessed it took a lot of confidence to go around with bright pink hair.

"Uh.. Hi Natty," Baby broke the silence, "I'm Baby, the other girl is Piglet. The guys are Squid, X ray, Magnet, Ziggy, Caveman, Armpit and Zero,"

Everyone else mumbled ,"Hi,"

Baby could hear Piglet's harsh whispering in her ear, "Woah, she's a right freak, look at her hair!" Baby ignored Piglet, Piglet always seemed to criticise people when she first met them.

"Why have you got funny names?… Those aren't your real names.. Are they?… Of course not… imagine them being real names… that's just not right…That's like David and Victoria Beckham calling their son Cruz…it's sorta stupid… they must be nicknames…right?" Natalie garbled on again.

"Yeah they are nicknames, duhh!" Piglet butted in.

Natalie was unfazed, "See… I knew that… I was just testing ya,"

Piglet rolled her eyes, "Oook then,"

"Well lets not just stand here, Natty will want to know where she is sleeping," Zigzag said, looking Natalie up and down.

"Yeah I do want to know that… I won't be sleeping in the same tent as boys will I?… That would just be wrong… I'm not saying you lot are perverts or anything… it's just, y'know…" Natalie said, running a hand through her short spikes.

Zigzag looked at her dumbfounded, "No I don't know and yes you will have to sleep in the same tent as us,"

Natalie looked shocked, she pulled a funny face and she looked so funny Baby couldn't help but laugh. "C'mon," Baby said, suppressing giggles, "Me and Piglet will show you, we have a separate section from the boys but the only problem is I don't think there is a cot for you,"

"That's kinda stupid, not having a cot for me…where am I supposed to sleep… on the floor?" Natalie went on and on as she followed the two girls into the tent "It smells funny in here… I can't stand horrible smells… I won't be able to stay in a smelly tent for seventeen months…"

_God, she does talk a lot…_ Baby thought

They went into the Girls section and beside Baby's cot was a sleeping bag, placed on top of it was a note.

It said;

_Natalie Wallace has to sleep in the sleeping bag until cot is provided tommerow_

Mr Sir  


Baby read it aloud to Natalie.

"See.. What did I say?.. I'd have to sleep on the floor… they knew fine well I was coming here… why didn't they provide a bed earlier… Lazy shites…and I was just thinking whats up with that Mr Sir guy… he is really weird… reminds me of my step dad too much… I don't like my step dad….do you think Mr Sir is his really name?… I doubt it," Natalie said.

Baby and Piglet didn't even bother to answer.

Natalie chatted on and on non-stop about this and that as she began to unpack her bag and stuff.

"I can't stick this Natty girl, she is just plain getting on my nerves," Piglet whispered to Baby.

"Piglet," Baby sighed, "Be nice for a change Ok?"

"Sorry but I can't be a goody- two- shoes all the time like you," Piglet said sarcastically.

Baby felt like covering her ears with her pillow. Natalie was chatting half the night. She just wouldn't go t o sleep. She didn't take Piglet and Baby's mumbled replies as a hint to just shut up.

"As I was saying before I was surprised them sending me to a boys camp… I guess I'm kind of glad though… I actually think Ziggy is pretty cute…" Natalie said.

Piglet sat up quickly in her cot, "You think Ziggy's _cute_?"

"Yeah… I thought that when I first saw him… he looks really tall and strong… and I love his hair… it's wacky… like mine… and to have wacky hair you need a wacky personality and so far he seems to have one…" Natalie said, "Why do you ask?… Don't you think he's cute,"

"Just Ignore Piglet," Baby mumbled from her cot, "She's had it in for Ziggy ever since she first met him," Piglet grumbled something and lay back down on her cot.

Natalie had to do Laundry duties along with them and Mr Sir informed them that they had to do a seven and a half foot hole between the three of them. Baby wasn't too pleased at this.

"That's like almost twice the size of me," she grumbled as they walked towards the 'library.'

"Wouldn't it be funny if you got lost in your hole?… well probably not…I just can't believe we have to dig holes… Whose stupid idea was that?… I just don't like digging.. And it's boiling out here… how do they expect me to dig holes in this heat… they are total nuts!" Natalie said as X ray passed her a shovel.

"I've thought of a nickname for you," X ray said, triumphantly.

"What is it?" Natalie asked brightly, "I don't want a gross one like Armpits… or an obvious one like Pinkie… that is so overdone and NOT original…I want it to be a good one… can you make it a good one please?"

"Just shut up a second and let me tell you," X ray said impatiently.

Natalie abruptly shut up.

"It's Chatterbox," X ray said, grinning,

"I don't see why you call me that," Natalie… I mean Chatterbox said wildly, "I am so not a chatterbox.. Actually come to think of it maybe I am… ok I am a bit of a chatterbox… well to be honest at the rate I'm going I am a total chatterbox… I guess it suits me then… but hey it's not my fault… I have so much I want to say,"

"Yeah and you love the sound of your own voice," Magnet said cheekily.

Chatterbox pretended to hit him with her shovel, "I sooo do not love the sound of my own voice… my voice is annoying actually…"

* * *

**So this is new girl Natalie (a.k.a Chatterbox) What do you guys think?**

angelofdeadlydarkness0010: **I don't know if Baby's going to end up with Squid. **

**What do people think. Please write in your review whether or not you think Baby should end up with Squid.**

**Thank you so so so much to people who have reviewed so far! Please keep reviewing!**


	15. Chapter fifteen

**Disclaimer: Don't own Holes charectors.**

* * *

Chapter 15 

Chatterbox complained most of the time whilst digging. Baby and Piglet were getting really peed off with her because she was delaying time, and at the rate they were going they were sure they were going to be digging in the hottest part of the day. They tried to explain this to Chatterbox but she still carried on talking.

It seemed as though she couldn't keep her mouth shut if her life depended on it.

Everyone was getting so frustrated with her, besides the sounds of digging Chatterbox's bouncy voice rang out above everything else.

"Ewww…I have blisters on my hands … that's just gross… I think one is a blood blister,"

"Oh my god I am so thirsty…I have hardly any water left … can someone lend me some water?"

No one offered to lend her any water at this point. Baby was going to but she only had a little bit left at the bottom and she really needed to save it until the water truck came. Chatterbox didn't care that no one gave her any water. She carried on moaning nonetheless.

" I can't be bothered digging holes… I so don't deserve this," she said, dumping dirt on the pile.

"What are you here for then?" Magnet asked, rearranging his bandana.

" This girl called Emmy was being a total bitch and humiliated me in front of the whole school so I pushed her into the swimming pool but she cracked her head off the ladders going into the pool and almost drowned… witnesses said it was attempted murder… I say it was revenge and sort of an accident… I didn't know she was gonna hit her head," Chatterbox said, not even taking a breath.

"What was the humiliating thing?" Zigzag asked curiously.

"I don't want to talk about it… guess I'm kinda glad I'm here… I won't be able to face school again… it was really, really humiliating," Chatterbox said, she sighed and looked up at the blaring sun, she went quiet for once.

Zigzag just shrugged his shoulders and continued with his hole.

The water truck came with the lunch, as usual. The got in the line, X ray had decided to let the three girls go in front of him permanently.  
"After all, it's ladies first isn't it?" he said, shrugging..

When they all got their lunch Piglet went over and sat next to Caveman's hole. They seemed to be getting on really well.  
Baby wondered if Squid and Baby should be open about their relationship yet.

The girls were almost the last to finish digging. Piglet and Baby blamed it on Chatterbox. She done more talking than digging. Well at least they beat Caveman. He was a really slow digger.

The three girls trudged back to the Camp Compound, dragging their heavy shovels behind them.

"Where's the showers?" Chatterbox asked. Baby couldn't help but think that this must have been the shortest sentence Chatterbox had said so far at Camp Green Lake.

"We have a separate shower stall to the boys, I'll show you were it is," Baby said.

"Where's the boys showers?" Chatterbox asked.

Baby guessed that the short sentences were because Chatterbox was so tired from digging and talking.

"Over there," Piglet said quickly, pointing towards some shower stalls.

Baby laughed, "'Course Piglet knows were it is off by heart, she could find it in the dark," Piglet punched her on the shoulder playfully.

Chatterbox was looking at the showers, she had an odd glint in her crystal blue eyes.

"C'mon, follow me, I have a hilarious idea," Chatterbox said, grinning broadly. She began walking quickly towards the shower stalls.

Baby and Piglet exchanged glances but decided to follow her.

Chatterbox stood beside the water spigot.

"What the hell are you doing?" Piglet asked loudly.

"Shhh… whose in the showers?" Chatterbox whispered.

"Um… well I think I saw Magnet, Squid and X ray go in the shower stalls," Baby whispered her reply.

"Perfect," Chatterbox said, grinning.

A bundle of jumpsuits lay outside the shower stall. The belonged to Magnet, Squid and X ray.

Baby and Piglet watched in awe as Chatterbox crept forward and quickly grabbed the dusty jumpsuits.

She ran off towards the tent, giggling.

Baby and Piglet just exchanged glances.

"Did she just-" Baby started.

"She certainly did," Piglet cut her short.

Piglet suddenly had a fit of the giggles and began running after Chatterbox.

"Maybe Chatterbox isn't as bad as I thought," Piglet called to Baby in between giggles. Baby watched the two girls running towards the tent, Chatterbox with her arms full of jumpsuits. She shook her head in amazement, Chatterbox was only here for less than a day and was already stealing boys clothes.

She heard the showers water shut off which startled her, she began running after Piglet and Chatterbox. She didn't want to be caught red- handed.

Luckily no one was in the tent. The three girls ran into their section. They noticed that Chatterbox's cot was now set up in the corner. Their little section looked very squashed, there was barely room to move.

Chatterbox collapsed on her cot, causing the jumpsuits to fall out her arms. She was laughing hysterically.

"That.. Was… so funny!" Piglet managed to gasp.

"They are going to come in here any minute and see the jumpsuits on your cot," Baby reminded Chatterbox who was practically wetting herself with laughter.

"Your right!" Chatterbox said, she immediately stopped laughing, "But where could I hide them, were they wouldn't look?"

"How about your crate?" Piglet suggested.

"Good idea," Chatterbox said, she quickly stuffed the jumpsuits in her crate.

"You dropped a sock," Baby said picking it up, "And Ew, it smells," she quickly chucked it in the crate, a disgusted look on her face.

"Now I wonder who's that was?" Piglet asked and she started giggling again, which set Chatterbox off.

Their little giggling session was interrupted by the noise of three angry teenage boys entering the tent.

"Oh shit!" Chatterbox exclaimed, "Shut up Piglet, stop laughing, you'll make it obvious," Squid, Magnet and X ray came charging into the girls section with only towels covering them waist down. Baby, Piglet and Chatterbox exchanged glances, they tried to not to laugh.

"What's wrong boys?" Chatterbox asked, her eyes shining brightly.

"Well isn't it obvious!" X ray raged, "SOMEBODY has nicked our jumpsuits,"

"Well, I wonder who that could have been?" Chatterbox said brightly.

"We have an idea of who's responsible," Magnet said.

"Well, it wasn't us if that's what your thinking," Baby said innocently.

"Wasn't you three then, huh?" Squid said, Baby couldn't help but stare at his nice body.

There was a chorus of "No it weren't us," from the girls.

"Give it up!" X ray said gruffly, "We know it was you, some guy from A tent told us," The three girls couldn't hold it in any longer, their laughter echoed throughout the tent.

"Where have you put the jumpsuits then?" X ray said, annoyed at their laughter.

Chatterbox got them out the crate, "Hey, it was funny while it lasted,"

"Well, maybe we might steal your clothes next time," Magnet said, grinning cheekily.

"Don't even think about it Mag," Baby warned…

* * *

**To readers,**

**Thank you to people who have reviewed. **

**I will put Baby and Squid together within the next few chapters. It's about time anyway, lol.**

**Please keep reviewing so I know what people like or don't like about this fanfic.**

**:) Best wishes,**

**Author of With Friends Like These.**

**Yay!**


	16. Chapter sixteen

**Disclaimer: Don't own holes charactors**

* * *

Chapter 16 

Piglet and Chatterbox had sat next to each other at dinner, they kept whispering and giggling and Baby felt really left out.

She thought Piglet didn't like Chatterbox.

Piglet and Chatterbox left most of their food and walked out of the mess hall together without even waiting for Baby. It was as though Baby didn't exist anymore.

Baby finished her dinner and walked out of the mess hall too. She wondered if they had gone to the tent. Baby and Piglet normally rarely spent any time in the rec room since the little incident with the slimy guy who had tried to kiss Baby. Baby was frightened of seeing him in there and what he would do.

She walked into the tent and heard Piglet and Chatterbox's voices coming from the girls section.

She lifted up the piece of tent and saw that Piglet and Chatterbox were sitting on Piglet's cot, reading what looked like Piglet's diary. Piglet and Chatterbox stopped talking and Piglet snapped her diary shut as soon as Baby walked in.

Baby normally wasn't too bothered when people stopped talking when she walked in the room. She wasn't paranoid, unlike Ziggy. But Ziggy's cute so it's alright for him. But Baby couldn't help but feel very irritated this time. She knew she was probably being childish but she felt as though Chatterbox was Piglet's new best friend.

"What's that your reading?" Baby asked, trying to hide the anger in her voice.

"None of your business," Piglet said, perhaps a little too rudely.

Baby knew that it was defiantly Piglet's diary from the orange front cover.

"How come you never let me read your diary but you let Chatterbox!" Baby exclaimed, sounding rather hurt.

"Coz Chatterbox is a better friend than you," Piglet said.

"How can you say that? You barely know Chatterbox, you've been best friend for years," Baby said, confused slightly that Piglet was acting so off with her.

"Chatterbox is much more fun than you, you are so… boring… you never have a laugh," Piglet said, her voice beginning to rise.

"I AM NOT BORING!" Baby yelled, "YOU ARE SO PATHETIC, YOU ARE GOING TO THROW OUR FRIENDSHIP AWAY, THEN FINE, YOU CAN GO JUMP OFF A BRIDGE FOR ALL I CARE!"

With that she turned round and stormed out the tent. She was annoyed to find tears pricking at her eyes. She quickly wiped them away. She didn't know were to go so she just went into the Rec room, hoping that the guy who had tried to kiss her wasn't there. She saw Squid gambling some shower tokens with Armpit and Caveman. She went over to him.

He looked up and smiled. "Budge up," Baby said, her voice still sounded angry. Squid moved up in his seat and Baby plonked herself beside him.

"What's wrong?" Squid asked.

"Probably PMS," Armpit said, acting all knowing.

"Shut up Pitt," Baby hit him with the cushion which was on the couch beside her.

"Hey!" Armpit said, dropping his cards in surprise.

"No, seriously, Baby what's wrong?" Squid asked again.

"It doesn't matter! Piglet's is just being a bitch, that's all," Baby exclaimed.

Squid nodded slightly, he was still looking at Baby.

"I don't want to talk about it, ok!" Baby said.

"Ok," Squid murmured.

Baby desperately wanted to change the subject.

"Why do ya always wear that hat?" Baby asked, taking it off his head and putting it on hers.

"Why do you always wear that necklace?" Squid asked, tugging lightly on the gold chain of the necklace Baby's grandad had given her before he died.

"Oh, you've noticed have you?" Baby said, smiling.

"Of course," Squid said, "Can I have my hat back? My head feels bare without it," "Nope, I like it," She said, relieved that she had totally taken his mind off what was wrong with her before.

Squid made a grab for the hat but Baby put it behind her back. She waggled a finger at him, "It's mine now," He leaned against her, she was fully aware of his warm body so close to hers. He tried to grab the hat from behind her back but she leaned further back so he couldn't reach.

She stood up and began walking backwards. He followed. She teased him by waving it in front of his face. "Come and get it then Squidly," she said, laughing slightly.

She banged into the torn sofa, so she turned and jumped on it. The only problem was that she slipped and fell on her back. Squid got on the sofa too, he leaned over her. He was so close to her, she could feel the warmth of his body, she could feel his heart beating rapidly. His face was inches from hers, she could see every little detail. He was so good- looking, his lovely brown eyes made her heart melt.

The playful look on Squid's face softened. He stopped trying to grab his hat which was clutched tightly in Baby's hand.

He brought his face even closer to Baby's, their lips almost touched when Mr Pendanski's voice startled them, causing them both to leap up. Squid quickly snatched his hat off Baby and plonked it back on his head.

"Here's a letter for you Rebecca," Mr Pendanski said, walking towards her.

"Her name's Baby," Squid said, grumpily. Mr Pendanski ignored him and handed Baby the letter.

Judging from the writing at the front it was from her mum and dad.

She tried to get herself as comfortable as possible on the lumpy sofa. She opened the envelope and unfolded the lined paper inside.

The letter read;

_To Rebecca,_

_How are you? We are all missing you so much here. We hope Camp Green Lake isn't too bad. We can't wait until you come home. Your father's birthday is tomorrow, as I'm sure you know. I have arranged for a trip to Barcelona, we are staying in a four star hotel with a spa and stuff. Do you think he'd like that?_

Darren wanted to say Hi, and that he has finally got in the school football team. He was sad that you couldn't be a try outs to cheer him on.

We're counting the day's until your home.

_Lot's of love,_

_Mum_

_Xxx_

Baby couldn't help but feel homesick as she read that letter. She felt a little guilty too, she had completely forgotten about her dad's birthday. She felt so sad that she was going to miss it. She also felt guilty because she missed her brother, Darren's football tryouts. She had promised to be there before.

"Who's it from?" Squid asked.

"Oh, my mum," Baby said as she folded the letter back up and tucked it in the envelope.

Squid scowled, he got up and stormed out the Rec room.

_Okay_, Baby thought, _What the hell has just happened here?_

Baby borrowed some stationary from Caveman to write her letter back.  
She wrote;

_To Mum,_

_I am missing you guys so much! I'm alright here. The good part is I've made a load of awesome friends. The bad part is that we have to dig holes._

We all have nicknames, my nickname is Baby coz I'm so small. I am so upset that I miss Dad's birthday. I can't even get him anything. I think he'd love to go Barcelona. That's such a good present for him mum.

Tell Darren I said that I am so sorry about not being able to go to the try outs and well done for getting in the football team. He deserves it after all the training he's had.

_Love you all!_

_Rebecca_

_X_

_

* * *

_**Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed!**


	17. Chapter seventeen

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything to do with Holes. The only charactors I own are Baby, Piglet and Chatterbox.**

Thankyou to everyone who have review, Luv ya all! lol. Please keep onreviewing!

**Sammy (****gredandforge4454)- I don't think you review was a flame. I want more people to tell me some critism's about my story so I know what I can improve on.**

**Right, that's enough from me...**

* * *

Chapter 17

Baby sat on the sofa in the Rec room feeling rather bored. She couldn't see any one else from D tent in there, she had got up to leave when she saw Magnet walk in. He saw her and went over to her.

"What's wrong with you then, little miss moody?" he asked.

"What! Nothings wrong with me," she said, not all to convincingly.

"Yeah, don't give me that. Pitt's been saying your in a stress," Magnet said, grinning.

"I'm not in a stress!" Baby said irritably.

"See… you are!" Magnet teased.

Baby hit him on the arm, "Shut up," she muttered.

"Ouch," Magnet said, rubbing his arm, "You hurt,"

"No I don't, it's just that your such a wimp!" Baby said, flopping back down on the sofa.

Magnet sat down beside her.

"What you up to then?" he asked, wanting to carry on the conversation.

"Nothing, I'm really bored," Baby said, sighing deeply.

"Same here," Magnet said, getting a packet of gummy bears out his pocket.

"Gummy bear?" he asked, gesturing to the packet.

"Yeah, thanks," Baby took a red one, "Where did you get these from?"

"Swiped them from Mom," Magnet said simply.

"Mom likes gummy bears?" Baby asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, I know," Magnet said, "He keeps getting gayer everyday," Baby laughed.

"Where's Squid?" Magnet asked.

"Um… dunno," Baby admitted truthfully.

There was a silence, then… "Hey! Why do you assume that I would know where he is?" Baby asked, perhaps a little too defensively.

"Oh, it's just you always seem to be around him," Magnet said, shrugging.

"No, I'm not!" Baby exclaimed.

Magnet laughed, "Stop being so defensive chica, I'm just teasing yer,"

"Yeah, you better be," Baby muttered, grumpily.

Magnet ignored her, "It's just I can't help but notice a little spark between you two," Baby just shrugged wondering if Magnet was still teasing her.

Magnet continued, "But that's only my opinion, I notice these sort of things," Baby didn't answer him, mainly because she wasn't all too sure what to say.

Magnet just began pulling off frayed threads on the sofa.

"Have you fallen out with Piglet?" Magnet asked.

"I think so, why?" Baby said, looking up at Magnet.

"She was saying in the tent about how sorry she is that she was so mean to you," Magnet said.

"Why doesn't she just come say sorry to my face?" Baby asked, still annoyed.

Magnet shrugged.

"I'm still not her friend, she has Chatterbox don't she, that's her new best friend," Baby said bitterly.

"God, chica, you sound like you're a little kid or something," Magnet said, rolling his eyes.

Baby threw him a dirty look.

"Well, if she has a new best friend, then you can have a new best friend too," Magnet said, smiling.

"But who?" Baby said.

"Isn't it obvious chica? Me!" Magnet said, pointing at himself.

"Yeah, ok," Baby said, smiling, "My new best mate is Magnet," Magnet smiled back.

Baby wrapped her blanket tightly around her, she really needed to go toilet so she couldn't sleep. She had held it in for what seemed like hours now and she couldn't hold it in any longer.

She didn't want to leave the tent when it's dark, she was scared in case she stepped on a rattlesnake or something.

But she really needed to go.

She unravelled the blankets from around her and stepped out of her cot.

She crept up to the piece of tent and pushed it aside to get past.

Walking past the cots with the sleeping boys she couldn't help but think how innocent they looked when they are sleeping.

She found it quite hard to believe that these boys where such bad boys as they are made out to be.

She was almost at the entrance of the tent when she heard somebody whisper her name.

She turned round and saw Squid sitting up in his cot.

"What are you doing?" he whispered.

"Oh, I was just gonna go toilet," Baby whispered back.

"Can you hold it in a little while longer, I want to talk to you," Squid whispered, gesturing for her to come sit on his cot.

"I think so," Baby lied through her teeth, she really needed to go, it felt as though her bladder was going to burst.  
She went over to his cot and sat down.

"Sorry about going off in a mood in Wreck room," Squid whispered, through the dark Baby could see his brown eyes were wide and he was looking very apologetic.

"Apology accepted," Baby whispered, "but why did you go in a mood in the first place?"

"This might sound stupid but it's because you got that letter," Squid said, he looked a bit embarrassed.

Baby gave him a quizzical look, she still didn't get it.

Squid sighed, "It was from your mum," Baby's confused expression turned to one of realisation. Squid was annoyed that Baby had got a letter from her mum when he doesn't get any from his mum.

"You couldsay I'm jealous," Squid said, shrugging.

Baby wasn't sure what to say.

"Um, ok, I desperately need to go toilet," Baby said, getting up.

Squid nodded but then got up too.

Baby noticed he was just wearing a T-shirt and his boxers.

"I'll walk you to the toilets," he said.

Baby was relieved, she wasn't at all keen on going out there in the dark.

Outside, it was almost pitch black, the only light came from the many stars twinkling overhead.

"That's the only pretty thing about Camp Green Lake… the stars," Baby said, looking up at them.

Squid nodded, he put his arm around her.

When Baby went into the toilets Squid waited outside.

Baby went to walk back to the tent but Squid stopped her. "Let's stay out here for a bit," he said.

"Ok then," Baby said, shrugging her shoulders.

She casually kicked some dust with her shoe.

"Baby," Squid said getting her attention so she would look up.

Squid's pale face shone through the dark. His wavy brown hair was ruffled from sleeping on it. His lips looked so soft, they seemed to beckon Baby closer. Squid took hold of Baby's hand and brought it close to his chest so that she moved closer to him. With his other hand he ran his fingers through her soft blonde hair.

He leaned closer to her so there was barely a gap between the two of them.

His lips got ever closer.

Baby's heart was beating like crazy, finally, it was happening.

"It feels as though I've been waiting so long for this," Squid whispered faintly.

His lips gently touched Baby's and he kissed her tenderly.

Baby had butterflies in her stomach, she felt so dizzy and weak at the knees. She wished this kiss would never end.  
But when they drew apart Baby rested her head on Squid's chest, he wrapped his protective arms around her and twirled a strand of her hair around his finger.

Baby couldn't help but have this sense of security whilst he was with her, like everything is ok.

"I love you," Squid said softly, Baby could feel his chest rise and fall as he breathed in and out.

"I love you too…"

* * *

**Aww, how romantic? lol... Not! I'm crap at writing all the romantic stuff.**

**I have thought of two very differentendings for this story, so I think it's only fair if the readers chose.**

**Do you lot want a happy ending or a tragedy ending?**

**Thankyou sooo much for taking some time to read my story!**


	18. Chapter eighteen

**Disclaimer: Don't own holes characters**

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ages but I've been ill with a stomach bug and couldn't get out of bed. And even when I could I couldn't go on the internet because my Uncle tried to install broadband and totally mucked my computer up. But it's fixed now and I'm feeling better so I promise I'll be writing a whole lot more!**

**Thankyou for the reviews! As always I really appreciate knowing what you think about what I write.**

* * *

Chapter 18

When Baby woke up in the morning, she wasn't sure whether last night was a dream or not.

It had been so perfect…. So lovely…. It couldn't be true.

She felt dizzy and light headed with butterflies in her stomach.

She just couldn't think straight.

Baby sat in silence in the laundry room whilst washing the jumpsuits. Partly because she was still in a mood with Piglet and partly because she was still day- dreaming about Squid. No one had ever made her feel this way before. She normally managed to play it pretty cool with the guys but it was just something about Squid that made her fall for him.

Piglet was washing in silence too, which was very unusual for her. She looked really exhausted and sad, and she kept looking over at Baby. She didn't look angry… just as though she was thinking very deeply about something.

Piglet never normally thought about things… she'd just say them.

Piglet was a total bitch at times… but at least she was honest about it. Baby couldn't help but think this… even though her and Piglet weren't on speaking terms.

Chatterbox was the only one who was saying anything at all.

…No surprise there…

She didn't seem too put out due to the fact that she was practically talking to herself seeing as no one was answering her questions.

Baby had just sort of tuned out… occasionally she could hear a few words Chatterbox was saying, such as;

"This is so typical.. And sexist! They think us girls can't dig our own holes coz we're so weak… yeah right… I'm not weak… I'd like to show them! I bet I could dig a hole by myself. And the blooming cheek of it, they make us do LAUNDRY! That is major sexist… trust them to make girls wash the clothes…"

Baby sort of agreed with her… but she was glad she didn't have to dig her own hole. Not that she preferred washing boys smelly socks a whole lot more.

Baby caught Piglet looking at her again. Baby stared back… getting a little bit annoyed.

A small smile played on Piglet's lips which made Baby unable to suppress a grin forming. "Baby… I'm so sorry for being such a bitch!" Piglet suddenly gasped.

"I'm so sorry for being so cranky," Baby said back.

They hugged each other and Chatterbox just looked at them, a shocked expression on her face.

"Woah, that was unexpected," she said.

"Are we friends again?" Piglet asked as they drew apart.

"Yeah we're…. Friends," Baby said, smiling. She wasn't sure she wanted to be Piglet's BEST friend. She knew Magnet was probably joking or just comforting her yesterday, and she knew that she didn't know him all too well… but she wanted Magnet as a best friend. She used to have a boy as a best friend when she was little and she thought it was so much better than a girl.

They never bitch about you and they always have a laugh and never leave you bored. They don't stress about getting ready before you go out and they don't care about getting a little bit sweaty and muddy when they play football or whatever sport. They don't go on and on about guys they fancy and stress whether that guy likes them back or not. There not so sensitive and fall out with you over every little thing.

Plus Baby liked Magnet… he was fun to be around.

At least Piglet was a little perkier after making friends with Baby. Baby found herself going straight back into her own little dream world. She just didn't feel like talking.

Munching on her baloney and cheese sandwich, Baby leaned back in the shade of the hole. Her, Piglet and Chatterbox hadn't done too bad digging today. They weren't so much behind the others. It was probably because Chatterbox wasn't talking AS much, she said her voice was parched from lack of water.

Baby had noticed that for lunch Piglet had gone over to Caveman's hole and Chatterbox had followed her.

Baby found it so annoying sometimes that Chatterbox always followed Piglet around like a puppy dog. Baby guessed that Piglet was probably enjoying the attention.

Baby peeked up over the edge of the hole towards Caveman's hole. Piglet and Caveman were sitting side by side on the edge of his hole. They were sitting really close, heads almost touching. Caveman had his arm around Piglet. They looked really cute together, Baby couldn't help but grin knowing that it had been her idea to set them up.

A shadow suddenly appeared over her and she looked up. Squid was looking down at her from the edge of her hole.

"They look good together don't they?" he said, nodding towards Caveman and Piglet.

Baby nodded in agreement, the grin still stretched across her face.

"I don't want to boast but I so proved you wrong on the match- making thing," Squid said with a note of gloating in his voice.

"Ha!" Baby guffawed "You don't want to boast! Yeah right Squid… you always boast,"

Squid pretended to look hurt, "I do not! Your just jealous, it's all down to me those two getting together,"

"Don't flatter yourself," Baby sighed, "Though… you did good…. You are a good match maker… I guess,"

Squid grinned and readjusted his toothpick before walking off.

Baby sat down again to finish off her sandwich. _Squid's such a smart ass_, She thought as she chewed absentmindedly on the bread, _He always thinks he's right and sometimes he can't keep his big mouth shut… but I love him for it_.

Baby laughed a little at how soppy that sounded. She'd finished her lunch and was waiting for Chatterbox and Piglet because there was no way she was going to start digging without them.

She clambered out her hole and stood at the edge for a second looking down at it.

She then felt someone shove her slightly and she wavered on the edge and almost fell in. Then she felt someone pull her back.

"Saved your life!" Magnet said, laughing, "You crapped yourself,"

"Omigod Mag!" Baby gasped, trying to catch her breath, "Give me a frigging heart attack,"

"Sorry," Magnet said, in between peals of laughter, "I couldn't resist,"

Baby rolled her eyes, her heart still beating rapidly.

"Do you want my apple?" Magnet asked, passing it to her.

Baby looked at it suspiciously, "What have you done to it?"

"Nothing!" Magnet said looking all wide eyed innocent, "What do you think I would do to it? Poison it like the witch did out of Snow white?" Magnet and Baby looked at each other and burst out laughing at this.

"I wouldn't be surprised, You SO look like a wicked witch," Baby said sarcastically. Magnet let out an attempt to try a wicked witch cackle, he didn't do very good.

Baby began giggling all over again, "You sounded like a frog or something then… not a witch,"

"Shut up, or I'll turn you into a frog in a minute," Magnet said. Baby noticed, his eyes totally lit up when he was laughing… he was pretty cute. Not as cute as Squid of course.. But still, pretty cute.

"What's so funny?" Baby could hear Piglet's voice behind her.

"Nothing, we were just joking around," Magnet said, still chuckling a bit.

"Oh, alright," Piglet shrugged, she seemed to be in a good mood, "Well, hurry up with your joking around Baby coz if we don't start on this hole now we're going to be digging in the hottest part of the day," Baby rolled her eyes but hopped back in the hole and picked up her shovel to commence with the digging.

Their hole was finished roughly about the time Caveman finished his, so all four teenagers walked back to the camp compound together.

"So, what's going on between you two then?" Baby asked Piglet and Caveman, trying to prevent a knowing smile from emerging on her face.

Both Piglet and Caveman blushed and looked at each other slightly.

"Awww!" Chatterbox squealed, "You two make a cute couple!" Caveman grinned broadly at this. Piglet just told Chatterbox to be quiet.

"We don't know what's going on between us… yet," Piglet said honestly.

Caveman looked a little sad at this, it seemed Piglet wasn't sure about it all yet.

Baby was about to say something when all four of them noticed a lizard scurry out in front of them.

"Stand back!" Caveman warned, a note of terror wavered in his voice, "That's a yellow spotted lizard,"

* * *

**A little cliffhanger- Will the yellow- spotted lizard attack! **


	19. Chapter nineteen

**Disclaimer: Don't own holes charactors.**

* * *

Chapter 19

"Yellow spotted lizard?" Baby asked, confused.

"Yeah, they can kill you with one bite, Mr Sir told me," Caveman was slowly backing away.

Now, that gave a reason for the three girls to be scared, they tried slowly walking away, their eyes fixed on the lizard who was unaware of the teenagers near it.

Suddenly the lizard looked up and it's eyes just seemed to gleam. It hissed, showing sharp white fangs and began scurrying towards them.

A few screams could be heard as Caveman, Chatterbox and Piglet began running away from the lizard which was approaching quickly, but Baby was frozen to the spot. That was always the problem with Baby, whenever anything like this happened she always found that she can't move. It's like her muscles stopped working and her feet are glued to the ground. The lizard was a couple of feet away from her, she could hear people (probably Piglet, Chatterbox and Caveman) calling her name.

Her heart was banging against her ribcage and her mind was racing. Just as the lizard was inches away from her, it leapt up, it's fangs like daggers.

Baby took a deep breath and squeezed her eyes shut, she knew she had to do something. She swung the shovel she had clutched in her hand down. It came crashing down on the lizard.

Later in the Wreck room

"You should of seen Baby though! I never knew she had it in her, squishing the lizard like that!" Caveman said, laughing a little.

"Baby's a tough little chica," Magnet joked, jumping down on the sofa beside Baby.

"No, I'm not! I feel so guilty for squishing the poor little lizard!" Baby groaned, running a hand through her hair.

"Poor little lizard!" Zigzag exclaimed, he had finally drew himself away from the TV for a change, "If you hadn't of killed it, it would of killed you. It's dog eat dog, babe"

Baby felt a little bit better at this, it's just she couldn't help thinking,_ why didn't I just run like the others?  
_

After dinner, Zigzag, Magnet, Baby and Piglet were in the tent. Magnet was lying on his cot, and Baby and Piglet was sitting on the cot next to his. Zigzag sat opposite them. Piglet got some nail polish out of the pocket in her jumpsuit and began painting her nails.

Zigzag was watching her very intently.

"That actually looks quite fun," Zigzag said randomly.

Piglet looked up and smirked at him, "I really think you are gay sometimes"

Zigzag gave Piglet a dirty look.

"I don't think Ziggy's gay," Baby said, "And if he is there is nothing wrong with it, I don't know why people are so against gays at times, it's a shame. It's not like they can help it, is it"

"Well, if I had a son and he turned out to be gay I'd probably disown him," Piglet said, matter of factly as she blew on her nails.

"Oh my god, that is so sick Piglet," Baby said, "I wouldn't really care if he was gay. I could go shopping with him"

Piglet and Zigzag laughed at this.

"Yeah, but you wouldn't have any grandchildren," Zigzag said.

Baby just shrugged, "I tell you what would be cool, to have a gay best friend, like they have on all those TV shows"

"Oook then," Zigzag rolled his eyes.

Baby just stuck her tongue out at him.

The bell went for dinner and Zigzag got up and left. Baby waited for Piglet who was just finishing off her nails.

The two girls had noticed Magnet had been very quiet this whole time.

Baby looked at him but had to take a second glance, she could of sworn he had his hands down his trousers.

Baby nudged Piglet to get her attention, and nodded towards Magnet so she would look.

Piglet looks and her mouth widens in surprise before forming a grin. The two girls exchange glances whilst trying to suppress their giggles.  
Baby had to stuff her fist in her mouth to prevent herself from laughing.

"Um.. Magnet… what are you doing?" Piglet asked slowly.

Magnet looked up innocently but then he noticed the two girls expressions which were a mixture of amusement and a little bit of disgust.  
He gave them a confused look before realisation flooded his face. He quickly pulled his hands out, he was blushing slightly.

"I had a wedgie!" he said defensively.

Baby wasn't at all sure whether he was telling the truth or not, "Oh… ok… me and Piglet just thought you were um…" She quickly glanced at Piglet as though asking for Piglet to help her out. Piglet was still grinning and her shoulders were shaking as though she was going to burst out laughing at any minute. Baby was unsure of the right way to put it.

"We just thought you were… giving yourself some pleasure," Baby wasn't even sure if that made sense but Piglet burst out laughing at it.

Magnet looked extremely embarrassed, "I was not! I swear, I had a wedgie!" Baby and Piglet began laughing even more at his frustration and desperation of trying to get them to believe him.

"I did! I did have a wedgie. Seriously! Stop laughing, it's not funny!" Magnet pleaded with them.

Piglet, Baby and Magnet were walking to the mess hall for dinner when they noticed the yellow bus driving back down the road that led out of CGL.

"New camper," Magnet said, nodding towards a figure in the distant who was standing next to what looked like Mr Sir judging from the pot belly.

"Let's go see," Baby said, wondering if it was another girl. She half ran, half skipped towards the person in the distant, Piglet and Magnet followed her.

As they got closer they saw that it was a boy. He was quite tall, probably a little bit shorter than Squid by about an inch and a half. He had mousy brown hair and green eyes. He smiled as the three teenagers approached. Baby noticed he had a nice smile.

"This is John," Mr Sir grunted, "Show him around you lot," and with that he just walked back into his office.

"He's an oddball that one, ain't he?" John said. They noticed that John had some sort of cockney accent, he must be from England.

"Are you from England?" Piglet asked, trust straight- talking Piglet to say what everyone's thinking.

"Ye, as a matter 'o fact I am, London to be precise," he said, giving Piglet a cheeky wink, "And I'm glad there is a couple of good looking birds in this camp to keep me company, I was told it was an all boys"

"Yeah, well we are the only girls… oh and there is Chatterbox," Baby said.

"Chatterbox? What sort 'o a name is that?" John asked.

"It is a nickname, stupid!" Magnet said, he seemed to have taken an instant dislike to John for some reason. Baby wasn't sure why, John seemed like an alright guy.

John just gave Magnet a blatant look, "Have you lot go nicknames too"

"Yeah, I'm Piglet, that's Baby and that moody twat there is Magnet," Piglet introduced them, "What tent are you in John"

"Well that grumpy guy with the massive side burns told me I'm in C tent," John shrugged.

"Oh right, we're in D tent," Baby said, she was kind of disappointed, there was just something about John that she liked.

"Aw, shame, I was looking forward to spending some time with you two," he said, grinning suggestively at Piglet and Baby, "When do I get to see the other bird, if she is as nice as you two then I'm in luck"

Magnet rolled his eyes at this.

"We were going to get dinner," Baby said, "But I don't feel as hungry now, do you want me to show you the rec room"

"Yeah, that would be smashing, love," he said, hoisting his bag back onto his shoulder.

"I'm coming too," Piglet said, not wanting to be left out.

"I ain't," Magnet said grumpily, "I'm starving," He began to walk towards the mess hall alone.

Baby just ignored him and gave John's sleeve a slight tug to get his attention, "C'mon then"

They began walking towards the Rec room and there was no surprise to find it empty as everyone was at dinner.

"Woah! This place is a mess!" John said as he walked in.

"Well what did you expect, a palace?" Piglet asks.

"Guess not," John sighed, shrugging.

"I was just thinking, what did you do that is so bad that you got sent here all the way from England," Baby asked, looking at him warily, she figured it must have been pretty bad to have travelled so far. "I'd prefer not to talk about it, sweetheart," he said, giving her a small smile.

Chatterbox suddenly came into the Rec room, "Where were you two at dinner… I had to sit with the boys… by myself… not that I minded too bad.. But still, where were you"

"Talking to John," Piglet said, "He's a new camper"

"Well hello, darling," John said, giving her a saucy wink.

Chatterbox went scarlet and suddenly all shy before going over to Piglet and began talking in hushed voices.

"You've taken a fancy to Chatterbox then?" Baby asked, smiling.

"No, not really, she's not my type but I flirt with anything that has tits and a nice arse," John said, matter of factly.

Baby gave him a disbelieving look, "Oh kay then. I did not wanna know that"

John laughed a little, "I've been known to be a cheeky little chappie, so you better watch out when your round me,"

* * *

**I want to make some changes to this story and one of the things is that I want to change the title of this fanfic.**

**Has anyone got any ideas of what it can be called?**

**Plus I want you all to vote who should go with who, so please tell me who you think Piglet, Baby and Chatterbox should end up with. **

**Thanks for all the reviews so far **


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Heya Funki Munkies! (_Define: Funki Munkies: What I call all the wunderful people in the world_) I am feeling in an absolute faboulicious mood right now. (if faboulicious is even a word) and I am major hyper coz I just drunk like a WHOLE bottle of cherryade.**

YAY CHERRYADE ROX!

So let's see if I can concentrate on writing this without jumping up and down and yelling at my brother (who is seriously bugging me right now) and yelling things at him, like, "SHUT UP! WE ALL KNOW BOYS ARE MADE OUT OF MARSHMALLOW!"- Private joke- don't ask. I just NEED to write this;

Esawian: Me & my family are Ok, none of us live in London apart from my Auntie and she was supposed to have been on the train when it happened but had slept in that day- which was very lucky. It is very worrying to think that stuff like that happens so close to home though, and people I know could be affected. All the stuff I've heard in the news is really horrible especially the fact that there are still people missing. Thankyou for being concerned bout me though I'm sorry I didn't email you- I tried- but it didn't work for some reason. :s  


**Disclaimer: Don't own anything that you recognise in this chapter.

* * *

**

Chapter 20

The rest of CGL's delightful, well mannered (ahem) campers sauntered into the Rec room soon after, and John was soon interested in finding out who his fellow tent mates were going to be.

So, after fifteen minutes or so of Baby, John, Piglet and Chatterbox running around the Rec room yelling, "WHO THE HELL IS IN C TENT?" they finally found some of the C tenters who offered (okay- they were ordered to by Chatterbox) to show John to his tent so he could put away his luggage and make it as homely as possible (if that is at all possible) Baby saw Squid talking to Armpit, he had his back to her and was leaning casually against the pool table.

She ran up behind Squid and flung her arms round him. He sort of jumped in surprise, but she could see him grinning once he realised who it was. "You alright, Squiddy?" she asked cheerfully, "You haven't spoken to me all day!"

"Oh, sorry," Squid said, not looking sorry at all.

Baby unwrapped her arms from round his waist, "And so you should be!" she grinned.

"Or else, what!" Squid said, laughing a little, "What are you gonna do? Hit me with your little scrawny arms?" He lifted up her arm slightly, before letting it drop back down.

Armpit laughed at this, "I bet Baby could batter the crap out of you Squid,"

Baby heaved herself up onto the pool table and sat, lightly, at the very edge hoping that the pool table wouldn't suddenly collapse- luckily it took her weight.

Baby looked at Squid and shook her head slightly, "I sure could Squid- You didn't know I had a black belt in Karate now did you?" (Baby was obviously lying through her teeth, she hadn't even attempted at Karate before)

Squid looked at her unsure whether she was fibbing or not, "Have you?" he asked, a really cute, oblivious look on his face.

"Yeah, do you want me to show you some of my karate moves?" Baby asked, doing elaborate karate gestures with her hands.

"…Not really," Squid laughed uncertainly.

"Good choice, Squid, good choice, you wouldn't know what hit you if I did," Baby smiled at him sweetly.

Squid raised his eyebrows slightly.

"Anyhoo, I'm off to see my good old buddy Mags," Baby swung herself off the pool table, "He promised to teach me Spanish,"

"You spend too much time with him," Squid grumbled, folding his arms huffily.

"Green's not your colour Squid," Baby shook her head and half skipped, half ran off, leaving Squid with a totally confused look on his face.

"Green!" he muttered, bewildered.

"I think she meant your green with envy," Armpit explained.

When Baby finally hunted down Magnet, she found him asleep in the tent.

She felt mean waking him up- but when he started moaning some stuff in his sleep that I shall not repeat in case young readers are reading she found it very uncomfortable and knew that she had to.

"WAKE UP MAG- I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT WHAT YOU AND PARIS HILTON GET UP TO IN YOUR WARPED LITTLE DREAMS!" she bellowed right in his ear.

He woke up with a disgruntled yell and fell off his cot sideways.

"Huh? Baby, what did ya wake me for?" he mumbled, rubbing his hip which he had fallen on and slowly lifting himself up.

"You know you talk in your sleep, right?" Baby said simply, sitting herself down on his cot. Magnet looked at her confused, "Yeah, I have been told that before- WAIT! Was I talking then?"

"You sure bloody well were," Baby said.

Magnet gave her a bewildered look, "Uh, What was I saying?"

"I dare not repeat it!" Baby said all melodramatically.

"That bad, huh?" Magnet asked, looking a bit guilty.

Baby simply nodded, before changing the subject, "Magnet- you know how your one of my bestest bestest pals in whole entire universe…"

"What do you want?" Magnet butted in

. "Oh, just for you to fulfil your promise of teaching me how to talk Español ," Baby said.

"Do I HAVE to?" Magnet moaned, looking as though it was soooo much of an effort, "I just woke up"

"Yeah, you HAVE to, _It's now or never_!" Baby imitated that old Elvis Presley song.

Magnet rolled his eyes and pretended to cover his ears, "OK! OK! As long as you stop singing,"

Baby stopped singing and smiled brightly, "Say something to me in Spanish"

Magnet stood and looked thoughtful for a moment but then said; "Pienso te quiero bebé pero yo no le puedo decir jamás en inglés porque sé cómo que usted se siente acerca del Calamar,"

"WOW! I have no idea what all that means but- WOW!" Baby said, enthusiastically. Magnet grinned sheepishly.

Magnet attempted to teach Baby some Spanish but failed miserably- Baby had never been too good at learning different languages and after a bit she got really frustrated. "STUPID SPANISH WORDS… TRYING TO CONFUSE ME ON PURPOSE!" Baby ended up yelling in annoyance that she couldn't pronounce them properly, "I give up Magnet!

" Magnet gave a hearty whoop of joy, "Yesss!" he cheered, "Baby, I can officially say you are the worst Spanish- speaker in the world"

"Oh, I feel so honoured," Baby muttered sarcastically.

Magnet laughed lightly, "C'mon let's go to the Rec room",

"Good idea, marshmallow," Baby said hyperly (A/N: Sorry bout the marshmallow part but my bro made me write it in coz I was saying it to him the same time as typing so I figured I'd just leave it in )  
Magnet gave her an old look, but carried on walking out the tent.

Baby, Piglet, Magnet, Caveman, Squid and Zigzag sat in a little group, surrounding the busted TV set. Zigzag was the only one actually 'watching' TV, the rest just sat there discussing what to do.

"This is SO boring!" Piglet complained, banging her head against the side of the couch.

"Yeah, we know that!" Squid said, grumpily, "But what are we gonna DO?"

"How about a game?" Baby suggested.

"A game of what?" Caveman mumbled, looking incredibly bored.

"OH I KNOW!" Zigzag bellowed out all of a sudden, making Baby and Squid who were sitting next to him jump slightly.

Everyone looked at him expectantly.

"What!" Piglet asked.

Zigzag looked up at everyone as though he had just realised they were there. "Oh… I just found out who shot Mr Burns in the Simpsons," Zigzag pointed towards the TV.

Everyone gave Zigzag a disbelieving look.

"I really do know what we can do," Magnet said quietly, as though he was still thinking.

Everyone waited for him to continue.

"How about a game of hunt in the holes outside, it would be pretty cool coz it's getting a little bit dark," Magnet suggested.

"Well, it's better than doing nothing," Squid shrugged.

They done an 'IPP DIPP DOO,' of who was on and it turned out that Zigzag and Squid were it.

Outside, Piglet clutched tightly on to Caveman's arm, "Can I stay with you I don't want to be by myself in the dark,"

Caveman grinned, "Yeah sure," he said.

He held onto her hand and pulled her along to follow him as he ran across the hole- filled wasteland. He came across a fairly big hole and looked down inside it to check if there was any unwanted creatures in there (he figured he had already had enough encounters with Yellow Spotted Lizards to last him a life time)

"Let's hide down here and when we hear Ziggy and Squid coming we'll run for it," Caveman said, jumping down in the hole and pulling Piglet in beside him.

They sat down in the shadows. Piglet leaned against him slightly. And they sat there listening for a while… but they could only hear the distant noises from the Rec room.

"Cavey," Piglet whispered ever so quietly.

"What?" Caveman whispered back.

"My butts sore from sitting here," Piglet whispered.

"Mine too"

There was a slight silence before Piglet spoke again, "Cavey"

"Yeah"

"…Your really cute..."

Caveman looked down at Piglet, hardly daring to believe what she just said.

Piglet looked up at him, she couldn't help but notice how soft his lips looked.

"Piglet," Caveman said, working up the courage to ask her what he desperately wanted to ask.

"Yeah, Cavey," Piglet said.

"Can I kiss you?" Caveman asked, finding himself blushing.

Piglet smiled up at him, "Yeah, you can," Caveman smiled back and slowly leaned down until his soft lips met hers. They kissed passionately, Caveman's heart was racing like a hundred miles per hour. But their long- awaited kiss was interrupted rudely by someone yelling.

"SQUID, COME HERE! YOU'VE GOT TO SEE THIS! CAVEMAN'S GOT LUCKY!"

* * *

**Aw, a little Piglet/ Caveman romance there!**

**Here are the votes so far;  
Baby:  
Squid: 15 Magnet:1**

**Piglet: Caveman: 8 Magnet: 1 John:1 Ziggy:1**

**Chatterbox:  
John:2 Ziggy:8 X ray:1 Squid:1**

**John:  
Chatterbox: 2 Piglet: 1 No one: 3 Magnet: 3 A new girl called Hannah, nickname: Shaizii with red hair and comes from Virginia: 1**

**Thanks for all your votes so far, PLEASE, keep voting!**


End file.
